Un nouveau regard
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Lightning est une femme stricte et distante. Mais Fang tentera de percer la carapace de cette dernière...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Nos L'Cie en cavales, étaient arrivés sur Gran Pulse depuis un petit bout de temps. Sur ces terres sauvages, nos amis continuèrent leur quête pour sauver Cocoon. La tâche n'était pas une mince chose à faire.  
Dans ce monde dépeuplé de tous êtres humains vivants ou du moins, nos héros n'en avaient pas encore rencontrés, seuls des bêtes féroces rodaient dans les parages. La loi du plus fort régnait en maître sur Grand Pulse.  
Après plusieurs heures de marche, Vanille et Hope s'effondrèrent sur le sol, épuisés. La jeune fillette était assise sur l'herbe tout en gémissant de fatigue tandis que le garçon décida de se poser sur un gros rocher en soupirant.  
Tout deux furent rapidement rejoint par Sahz qui commença à râler:

- Ils ont raison, les gamins. On devrait faire une pause.  
- Pourquoi remettre toute la faute sur les épaules des plus jeunes, papy? ricana Fang qui arrêta sa marche pour regarder les retardataires.  
- Hé, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça! Mais il est vrai qu'à mon âge, je me fatigue plus vite que votre frêle jeunesse.

La noiraude se frappa sur le front en soupirant:

- A ce rythme, Cocoon ne sera que poussière.  
- On ferait mieux de monter notre campement, annonça finalement Lightning.  
- Oh, oh, Light passe du côté des feignants à ce que je vois, se moqua Snow qui intérieurement, voulait lui aussi faire une pause.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds frappa directement dans l'estomac de son futur beau-frère sans retenu tout en s'expliquant:

- Tout simplement, il serait inutile de continuer d'avancer, si la moitié de la troupe est épuisée. Et surtout, il serait dangereux de faire face à des montres avec autant de fatigue.

Il ne fallait jamais oublier que notre ex-soldat pensait toujours de manière pratique et stratégique. Mais personne n'allait se plaindre de prendre un peu de repos et surtout, la nuit commençait à tomber.

Tout le monde dormait au campement. L'atmosphère était un peu frais, mais il faisait bon vivre. Un petit feu avait été allumé afin d'éclairer un minimum les environs.  
Fang se leva doucement et regarda tout autour d'elle. Hope dormait jambes et bras écartés, cela semblait certainement confortable pour lui. Quant à Sahz, il ronflait tranquillement dans son coin. Et à côté de la Gran Pulsienne se trouvait Vanille qui souriait pendant son sommeil.  
Cela fit sourire la noiraude qui caressa délicatement la chevelure de son amie. Puis, la jeune femme continua son inspection des lieux. Elle croisa le regard de Snow qui se tenait devant le feu. Ce dernier était de garde.

- Tiens? fit Fang, surprise. Où est Lightning?  
- Elle a dit qu'elle allait inspecter les alentours, répondit simplement le blond.  
- Toute seule? Et depuis combien de temps?  
- Euh... Je ne sais pas... Au moins, une bonne dizaine de minute, je pense.

Sans plus attendre, Fang se releva et attrapa sa lance. Il était bien trop dangereux de laisser une personne seule dans ces terres sauvages. Surtout une humaine de Cocoon qui ne connaissait pas du tout ce que le monde de Gran Pulse pouvait lui réserver. Il valait mieux s'assurer que notre grande leader soit saine et sauve.

Lightning marchait le long d'un petit lac. Malgré la noirceur du ciel, l'eau émanait une étrange lumière. C'était d'une splendeur à en couper le souffle. Tout était illuminé comme une piscine munie d'éclairage à l'intérieur.

- Magnifique... murmura la jeune femme en admirant le paysage.

Même si elle contemplait ce spectacle rare, la blonde restait toutefois sur ces gardes en cas d'attaque. Mais depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa ronde, elle n'avait encore vu aucun monstre dans les alentours. A croire que ceux-ci aussi, étaient entrain de dormir comme ses compagnons.  
S'approchant alors encore plus du lac, Lightning trempa quelques doigts dans l'eau. La température semblait excellente, ni trop froide, ni trop chaude.  
Une idée traversa rapidement l'esprit de notre héroïne. Mais cette dernière, pour une fois, se laissa emporter par cette pensée folle. Sans plus attendre, elle commença à déboutonner son manteau. Et en même pas une trentaine de seconde, Lightning se retrouva entièrement nue.  
Prenant toutefois, le soin de plier ses affaires, la jeune femme s'empressa de plonger dans l'eau avec une joie non-dissimulée. Ce bain de minuit était parfait. La blonde nageait dans le bonheur, dans tous les sens du terme. Après tous ces périples, un petit moment de relaxation ne pourra que lui faire du bien. A tel point que notre héroïne ne s'était même pas rendu compte que quelqu'un l'observait au loin.

Fang continuait sa recherche. Elle avait fait le tour du campement et se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver l'ex-soldat. Lightning était du genre prudente et cela, la noiraude le savait parfaitement. Sur ce jugement, elle ne pouvait pas se trouver bien loin du groupe.  
S'avançant un peu plus loin, Fang remarqua une étrange lumière. Mais cela ne la surprit pas. Étant née sur Gran Pulse, la manieuse de lance savait parfaitement que les lacs brillaient le soir grâce à des roches de cristal. Ce qui attira par contre l'attention de notre Gran Pulsienne fut plutôt le bruit de quelque chose qui sautait dans l'eau.  
Sans plus attendre, Fang partit voir l'origine de ce son. Se faufilant discrètement jusqu'au point d'eau, elle s'avança prudemment vers sa destination. Cachée derrière un arbre, la noiraude guetta les environ. Rien sur terre et rien dans...  
Fang sursauta intérieurement face à ce qu'elle voyait. Devant elle se tenait belle et bien Lightning nue entrain de nager dans le lac. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de notre voyeuse accidentelle fut de se demander si oui ou non, elle devait faire savoir sa présence. Connaissant l'ex-soldat, elle rougirait de honte durant le restant de sa vie, si elle venait à savoir que l'on la voyait nue durant son bain de minuit. Mais cette dernière en voudrait beaucoup à Fang de ne pas avoir fait savoir qu'elle était là, si elle s'apercevait de sa présence.  
La noiraude se trouvait donc devant un terrible dilemme. La meilleure solution serait effectivement de s'éclipser discrètement des lieux. C'était ce que Fang prévoyait de faire lorsque malencontreusement, son regard se posa à nouveau sur son amie.  
Notre héroïne aux cheveux noires ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les belles courbes que formaient le corps de Light. Sa peau si claire et si belle semblait tellement douce. Le visage alors si strict paraissait si calme et serein. Et sa chevelure blonde avec d'étrange reflet rose qui se collait à la chair de cette dernière, rendait la scène très sensuelle.  
Lightning attrapa dans ses mains mis en forme de soucoupe, cette eau fraîche et divine. Mais étrangement, le liquide ne coulait pas encore ses doigts. Elle restait là, comme une grosse goutte d'eau. Comme cela était étrange pour notre héroïne qui n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant. Curieuse, la jeune femme rapprocha son visage de la chose en question.  
Lorsque soudain, la petite boule d'eau explosa, surprenant notre héroïne par la même occasion. Les petites gouttelettes scintillait comme des petites étoiles avant de retomber dans le lac. Face à sa petite frayeur, Lightning ne put retenir son rire.  
Plaquant sa main sur la bouche, Fang tentait d'arrêter un petit rougissement. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son amie porter un tel sourire sur son visage. Cette femme si strict et froide cachait encore bien des façades derrière sa carapace, se disait-elle.  
Puis, voyant que Lightning s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau, la Gran Pulsienne comprit de suite qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser. Ce qu'elle fit en toute discrétion.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était prêt pour reprendre la route. Motivés, les deux plus jeunes de la troupe décidèrent d'ouvrir la marche. Vanille semblait avoir décuplé ses forces en une seule nuit. Sautillant joyeusement à droite et à gauche, elle était suivie de près par Hope qui semblait tout aussi motivé qu'elle.  
Contrairement aux deux jeunes, une nuit de repos ne paraissait pas suffire à Sahz qui grimaçait déjà du trajet à faire. Fang souriait sournoisement devant ce pauvre homme qui devinait déjà les moqueries de cette dernière.

- Hé, sœurette, commença Snow en tapotant l'épaule de Lightning.  
- Je ne suis pas ta sœur, répliqua sévèrement cette dernière.  
- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Enfin bref, où étais-tu hier soir?  
- Hier? Euh... Je... Je faisais ma ronde, pourquoi?

Lightning essayait de retenir son rougissement de honte et décida d'accélérer sa cadence de pas.

- Pourquoi tu le prends mal? reprit Snow en poursuivant la jeune femme. On s'est inquiété que tu ne sois pas revenue. Fang est tout de même partie à ta recherche et ne t'a pas retrouvée.

La noiraude sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Light allait-elle deviner qu'elle se trouvait là, au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit?  
La blonde s'arrêta devant celle qui la recherchait le soir d'avant dans les yeux. Son visage froid ne ressemblait pas à celui que Fang avait secrètement vue au lac.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps, déclara Ligthning sur un ton neutre.  
- Ce n'est rien... répondit simplement la Gran Pulsienne.

Fang regarda son amie s'éloigner à petit pas. Elle se demandait si un jour, Light lui offrirait le même sourire qu'elle avait entrevu une nuit plus tôt. La noiraude se surprit de cette pensée. Sans trop y prêter d'attention, elle suivit le groupe en silence.


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

Le brouillard s'était levé depuis le début de cette journée. Il était impossible de voir plus de cinq mètres de soi. La troupe décida de rester le plus groupé que possible pour ne pas perdre un membre de l'équipe durant la marche.  
Tout le monde était aux aguets. Le moindre bruit suspect mettrait de suite nos héros en alerte. Ils avancèrent lentement, mais sûrement. La tension était presque palpable avec cette atmosphère tendue.

- Et bien, avec toute cette brume, j'ai l'impression d'être au réveil le matin, déclara Sahz en tentant en vain de détendre ses compagnons.

Mais voyant le peu de réaction de ses camarades, l'homme soupira, un peu vexé. Vanille tapota gentiment le dos du plus âgé en signe de réconfort. Sahz eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- C'est pas grave, s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille. Avoir ''la tête dans le cul'' le matin, c'est courant chez les personnes âgées.

Sahz ne s'était jamais senti aussi abattu et trahi à ce moment précis. Il baissa la tête tellement bas que tout le monde éclata de rire. Bien évidemment, Lightning s'était retenue de participer à cette séance de joie. Elle continuait de guetter les alentours pendant que ses amis avaient baissé leur garde.  
Jetant un coup d'œil discret vers la leader, Fang s'apercevait sans trop de surprise, que Light ne suivait pas la rigolade. Son air sévère était bien encré sur son visage. La noiraude soupira silencieusement en se demandant pourquoi la maîtresse d'Odin restait-elle autant à l'écart du groupe.  
Pourtant, ce côté distant et froid donnait une certaine classe à la blonde que Fang ne niait pas. Sans parler des compétences inégalables de cette dernière. Lightning avait tout pour impressionner n'importe qui.  
Notre observatrice se rendit compte que depuis la fameuse nuit au lac illuminé, elle n'avait depuis cessé d'observer la baigneuse de minuit. Tous les faits et gestes de la blonde, Fang les analysait sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il arrivait même que parfois, durant un petit flash de quelques secondes, que la Gran Pulsienne revoyait le corps nu de sa camarade. A ce moment-là, cette dernière faisait tout pour cacher son petit rougissement.

- Fang? questionna Vanille en se penchant pour regarder dans les yeux de la noiraude, depuis en bas.

Revenant doucement sur terre, la jeune femme se tourna vers son amie de toujours, l'air encore ailleurs:

- Hein? Oui?  
- A quoi penses-tu? reprit Vanille un peu perplexe.  
- A rien... murmura la noiraude en lançant un dernier regard à celle qu'elle observait avant de continuer sa marche. A rien...

La petite rousse trouva le comportement de sa ''grande sœur'' très étrange. Connaissant parfaitement Fang, Vanille pensait que cette dernière devait cacher quelque chose. Et l'agitation de la jeune fille attira l'attention des autres membres du groupe.

- Un problème? demanda Lightning en croisant ses bras.  
- Fang cache quelque chose, déclara Vanille sûre d'elle. Mais quoi? Je ne sais pas encore.

Notre ex-soldat se tourna vers la personne concernée par les accusations. Penchant légèrement la tête, la leader regarda la noiraude dans les yeux avant de questionner d'une voix calme:

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu t'es peut-être blessée?

L'attention de Light portée sur elle, Fang se sentit mal à l'aise même si elle ne le montrait pas. Et malgré le fait que la blonde s'inquiétait de sa santé que parce que Vanille avait levé le doute, le cœur de la Gran Pulsienne ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre la chamade.

Soudain, Lightning leva le visage vers le ciel. Quelque chose d'étrange ce produisait là-haut. On pouvait apercevoir une tâche noire. Qu'était-ce? Un nuage noir?  
Cette ombre se rapprocha de plus en plus de là où se trouvait nos amis. Hope resta un instant figé et interloqué:

- C'est quoi ça?

Les yeux de notre héroïnes s'écarquillèrent brutalement.

- Attention! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur le petit garçon.

L'objet non-identifié tomba à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Hope un instant plus tôt. Sauvé de justesse dans les bras de Light, nos deux amis glissèrent le long du sol avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.  
Le choc fut tellement violent que tous les membres de la troupe avaient été propulsés de leur place initiale. Quelle était donc leur surprise de s'apercevoir que l'objet en question était la longue queue d'un Adamankhelone. Même dans ce brouillard, on ne pouvait pas voir au loin une créature aussi immense.  
Mais le monstre ne s'arrêta pas là. Une fois son membre à terre, il le remua une nouvelle fois en direction de Lightning et de Hope. Était-ce intentionnel?  
Il était trop tard pour esquiver. Lorsque notre héroïne avait voulu reculer d'un pas, elle se rendit compte d'un vide. Jetant furtivement un regard, elle vit qu'un ravin se trouvait juste en dessous d'elle. Voilà donc un nouveau danger que la brume avait encore dissimulé.  
Attrapant le bras du garçon, l'ex-soldat couru dans la direction opposée de ce qui se dirigeait vers eux. Même si elle savait parfaitement qu'ils se feront rattraper, Lightning attendait le moment propice pour trouver un angle d'esquive.  
Soudain, la blonde poussa Hope qui tomba sur le sol brutalement. Il put sentir la chair aride de la bête frôler ses cheveux à ce moment précis. Light allait entamer la même stratégie, mais contre toute attente, une autre ombre s'avançait furtivement vers elle.

- C'est pas vrai... grogna notre héroïne qui comprit que c'était un Behemoth qui fonçait droit sur elle.

L'horrible créature chargeait à une vitesse folle. Lightning eut qu'un seul réflexe: se jeter dans le vide. Et avec une grande dextérité, la jeune femme s'accrocha à la roche tout en ayant aisément esquivé la charge de la bête. Mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas là, sortant son épée à scie de son crâne, il allait achever sa cible.  
A ce moment précis, la blonde se disait que le monde de Gran Pulse s'acharnait sur elle. La lame tranchante se rabaissa sans attendre sur celle-ci.

- Light! hurla Snow qui s'élança pour sauver sa future belle-sœur, mais il était très peu probable qu'il arrive à temps.

Un son métallique résonna dans les oreilles de chacun. L'épée titanesque venait d'être parée par une lance, celle de Fang. Avec une force incroyable, la Gran Pulsienne venait de faire une prouesse impressionnante.

- 'Tin, je vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, grogna la noiraude qui commençait à succomber au poids de son adversaire.  
- Fang? s'écria Lightning, surprise. Mais... Enlève-toi, sinon...  
- Sinon quoi? Je ne te laisserais pas mourir comme ça!  
- Qui parle de mourir? C'est toi qui va mourir, si tu restes là!

Fang qui avait tourné le regard vers la blonde, aurait voulu répliquer, mais ses bras parurent soudainement plus légers. Se focalisant de nouveau sur son adversaire, elle remarqua que le Behemoth avait relevé son arme et s'apprêtait à charger furieusement.  
La noiraude esquiva de justesse, mais le choc de la tête de la bête sur la terre, était si puissant que Fang fut projetée avec brutalité. Tombant dans le vide, la jeune femme semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

- Fang! cria Vanille complètement épouvantée.  
- Et merde! grogna Lightning qui posa ses pieds contre la roche avant de se propulser vers son amie.  
- Light! hurla Hope en voyant les deux femmes s'effacer dans le brouillard du ravin.  
- Pas le temps... On a pas encore fini, ici, reprit Snow qui se mit en position de défense face au Behemoth.

Tout le reste de l'équipe essaya de se concentrer sur ce combat, l'inquiétude au fond de leur cœur.

Réussissant à attraper dans ses bras la Gran Pulsienne en chute libre, Lightning resserra sa prise. Une fois s'être assuré de bien maintenir son amie, il fallait désormais trouver un moyen de ne pas se retrouver écrasées à l'arrivée. Regardant rapidement autour d'elle, la blonde trouva la solution.  
Malheureusement pour notre héroïne, elle ne pouvait pas prendre sa gunblade car elle tenait Fang avec son bras droit. Impossible d'atteindre l'arme qui se trouvait du même côté. Elle n'avait donc plus le choix.  
Sans la moindre hésitation, Lightning s'accrocha à la roche de sa main gauche et posa le pied gauche aussi par la même occasion. La blonde avait l'impression que ses doigts se faisaient lacérer et brûler en même temps. Mais il fallait à tout prix ralentir leur chute, quitte à y perdre la main.  
La douleur était insoutenable. Serrant ses dents, la jeune femme attendait désespérément de voir le sol, mais dans ce brouillard épais, impossible d'apercevoir quoique ce soit. Essayant de s'accrocher le plus possible, notre héroïne tentait de rester consciente face à la douleur qui l'assommait.

- Et merde! hurla Lightning afin d'évacuer un cri de douleur. Encore un peu, Seigneur, faîtes que je tienne encore un peu...

Ouvrant douloureusement ses yeux, Fang avait mal partout sur son corps avec un terrible maux de tête en prime. Elle se frotta doucement l'arrière du crâne tout en regardant où elle se trouvait. Voyant le pied de la haute montagne, la noiraude comprit qu'elle avait chuté depuis le sommet. Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle soit encore en vie? se demandait-elle, perplexe.

- T'en as mis du temps à te réveiller, marmotte... murmura Lightning avec beaucoup de difficulté.  
- Lightning?

Fang se précipita rapidement vers sa camarade lorsqu'elle découvrit dans quel état pitoyable cette dernière se trouvait. La jambe et la main gauche de la jeune femme étaient totalement écorchées. Même la mitaine de cuir de la blonde avait brûlée à cause des frottements contre la roche. Les doigts complètement en sang, cela semblait bien douloureux.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? questionna la Gran Pulsienne en attrapant le poignet de son amie. Ne me dis pas que tu... Lightning!  
- Appelle-moi Light...  
- C'est pas le moment. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?  
- T'aurais préféré t'écraser à plus de cent kilomètres heure?  
- Idiote! grogna Fang en arrachant un morceau de sa tunique.

Elle banda rapidement la main de Light avec le petit bout de tissu. La jambe de cette dernière semblait heureusement, avoir subie que quelques écorchures, rien de bien grave. Une fois l'inspection terminée, la noiraude leva ses yeux dans ceux de notre héroïne. Leur visage se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
Lightning détourna la tête afin de dissimuler son rougissement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la manieuse de lance ne connaissait pas l'espace personnelle. Fang n'assimilait pas la réaction de la blonde. Mais sans y prêter attention, elle attrapa le bras de cette dernière avant de le mettre au-dessus de son épaule.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Lightning un peu mal à l'aise.  
- Tu ne veux pas rester pourrir ici, si? déclara Fang avec un petit sourire.  
- Oui, mais je peux marcher seule!  
- Dans ton état, cela m'étonnerait. Et vu que cela est de ma faute, je veux l'assumer.

Notre héroïne n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'aide de son amie. Se laissant faire, son corps se colla contre celui de la noiraude et toutes deux démarrèrent lentement la marche.  
Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le cœur de Fang battait étrangement vite. Essayant de calmer sa respiration, elle tentait d'effacer un certain flash back qui revenait subitement dans sa tête.


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Après plus d'une trentaine de minute à marcher vers une destination inconnue, nos deux héroïnes ne voyaient toujours que le même paysage. Entourées de roche, elles avançaient en espérant voir une autre couleur que le gris et le marron de ce paysage. Peut-être qu'une fois sortie de ces chaînes de montagne, quelque chose permettrait à Fang de se localiser. Étant une habitante de Gran Pulse, elle devrait connaître plus ou moins les environs.  
Soudain, un petit gémissement de douleur se fit entendre. La noiraude tourna irrémédiablement son regard vers son amie qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas grimacer.

- On va faire une pause, annonça Fang qui arrêta la marche.  
- Non, ça va aller... marmonna difficilement Lightning. Continuons, on a pas de temps à perdre.  
- Pas de temps à perdre pour quoi? Pour mourir? Regarde-toi, tu ne tiens presque plus debout. Et la pâleur de ton visage fait presque peur.  
- Merci...  
- Non, mais... Tu vois ce que je veux dire! ronchonna la manieuse de lance qui reposa Light à terre avant de l'adossée contre la roche. T'inquiètes pas, on se repose un petit instant et on repart de suite, ok?

La blonde ne répondit rien. Désapprouvant complètement l'attitude de Fang, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter. Car après tout, elle ne pouvait pas continuer d'avancer sans son aide vu dans quel état elle se trouvait. Et sa main gauche n'arrangeait pas la situation, lançant à chaque seconde des pics de douleur à notre héroïne.

- Je vais sécuriser la zone, déclara Fang qui partit sans plus attendre explorer les alentours.

Posant lentement sa tête en arrière contre la pierre, Lightning détestait sa position de faiblesse. Être ainsi inactive et presque sans défense à la dépendance d'autrui, ce qu'elle pouvait détester cela. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle avait appris à se débrouiller seule pour sa sécurité et celle de sa sœur. Elle n'avait besoin de personne, ce qui la satisfaisait amplement.

- Serah... chuchota mélancoliquement notre héroïne.

Cette dernière donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir le sourire de sa sœur, d'entendre sa voix et son rire ainsi que de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Sa cadette était son unique être cher, sa seule famille. Et elle l'avait perdue à cause de cette histoire impensable de Fal'Cie.  
Soudain, un étrange bruit fit sortir Lightning de ses pensées. Le son d'une gélatine se déplaçant lentement résonnait dans ces colonnes de roches. Telle une bouillie s'écrasant sur le sol, une créature s'aplatit à quelques mètres de notre ex-soldat. La bête ressemblait à une petite limace portant une étrange fleur sur le dos, c'était un Alraune. Un autre bruit similaire au premier se reproduisit. Puis encore un autre... Et un autre...  
En quelques minutes, Lightning se retrouva encerclée par ces espèces de limaces gluantes et immondes. Leurs nids devaient certainement se trouver quelque part en hauteur, bien cachés dans les petits creux de la montagne.

- Il manquait plus que ça... ronchonna Lightning qui dégaina son arme en mode pistolet dans sa dernière main valide. Partie sécuriser la zone, hein?

Fang regardait autour d'elle sans vraiment faire attention en réalité. Si elle avait décidé de s'éloigner de sa coéquipière, c'était parce qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à éliminer une certaine image de sa tête. Un flashback grandissant à chaque seconde que la Gran Pulsienne passait avec Light.

- Allez ma grande, déclara la noiraude en secouant la tête, il est temps de reprendre tes esprits. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être perturbée ainsi.

Face à une telle réaction, cette dernière ne put se retenir de rire. Se moquant d'elle-même et de sa situation si risible. Elle se gratta derrière la tête avant de décider de faire marche arrière. La manieuse de lance se disait que plus elle passerait de temps en compagnie de l'ex-soldat, moins elle se sentira déstabilisée. Combattre le mal par le mal, se disait-elle.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, la jeune femme entendit des coups de feu provenant de l'emplacement de son amie. Se retournant immédiatement dans la direction d'où émanait les tirs, les yeux de Fang s'écarquillèrent.

- Et merde!

Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita pour retrouver Lightning qui devait certainement être en danger pour avoir à user de son arme. A ce moment précis, la Gran Pulsienne s'en voulut de sa négligence.

Tenant ses ennemis le plus éloignés d'elle que possible, la blonde tirait sur tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher d'elle. Mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Malgré les balles qu'ils encaissaient, ils continuaient toujours d'avancer encore et encore...  
N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de devoir se lever, Lightning changea la forme de son arme en épée afin de l'utiliser comme soutient. Se relevant avec sa canne improvisée, cette dernière devait rapidement trouver un échappatoire à ce pétrin. Prenant en compte tous les éléments de la situation, l'ex-soldat cherchait une stratégie à opter contre ses ennemis.  
L'une des limaces se projeta dans sa direction. Malgré la douleur la déchirant à la jambe, Light tournoya sur elle-même et d'un mouvement élégant, elle trancha à l'horizontale son assaillant. Découpée en deux, la bête retomba raide sur le sol et commença à se désintégrer, lâchant une odeur putride autour d'elle.  
Plaçant le revers de sa main armée devant sa bouche et son nez, la blonde subissait les effets désagréables de cette senteur immonde. Une toux vint s'ajouter en même temps que la nausée qui montait petit à petit dans sa gorge. Cette odeur était vraiment insupportable pour notre héroïne. Mais pas le temps de rester à ne rien faire, les autres assaillants étaient déjà en position d'attaque.  
Deux autres créatures se projetèrent sur notre héroïne, avides de sang. Serrant d'avance les dents, Lightning retenait déjà son cri de douleur qu'elle hurlera lors de son mouvement. Attendant l'instant parfait pour agir, cette dernière voulait économiser son énergie au possible.

- Maintenant! se murmura-t-elle à elle-même avant de riposter contre le monstre.

Puis sans laisser passer une seconde de plus, notre héroïne fit tournoyer son épée dans sa main avant d'enfoncer la pointe de sa lame dans la chair de son opposant. Tombant sur le sol, inertes, les limaces entamèrent le même schéma que la première victime de Lightning. L'odeur putride se décupla autour de la blonde qui grimaça furieusement.  
La tête commençant à tourner, la blonde tituba un instant, suffocant sous la décomposition des créatures. Dans un mouvement mal calculé, l'ex-soldat s'appuya sur sa jambe blessée. Ayant voulu émettre un hurlement de douleur, Light fit encore une nouvelle erreur. Elle avait inspiré une trop grande bouffée de cette air putride. La toux prit le dessus, rendant la jeune femme sans défense. Puis, ce fut au tour de ses jambes qui l'abandonnèrent.  
Posée sur ses genoux, Light se maintenait avec son arme afin de ne pas se retrouver à quatre pattes. Sa respiration se faisant difficile, elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre conscience. Tout tournait dans sa tête. Ses forces diminuaient petit à petit. Ses paupières se faisaient plus lourdes à chaque seconde.  
C'était fini... Toutes énergies avaient lâchées notre héroïne qui laissa lentement son corps s'effondrer. Sa chute lui sembla interminable. Le temps paraissait comme ralenti pour Lightning.  
Soudain, une grande bourrasque de vent dissipa la mauvaise odeur. Une deuxième s'ensuivit. Puis, le néant...

Courant hâtivement rejoindre son amie, Fang pressa le pas. De plus en plus inquiète, elle eut une monté d'adrénaline face à l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Sa main droite déjà posée sur la lance se trouvant dans son dos, la noiraude était prête à dégainer rapidement.  
S'approchant de plus en plus de sa destination, la Gran Pulsienne pouvait voir la situation. Lightning entourée de plusieurs créatures se dévoila devant ses yeux. Et cette dernière se trouvait à genou, faible et sans défense. Plus Fang se rapprochait, plus elle pouvait identifier les assaillants.

- Des Alraunes? déclara-t-elle avec rage. Et merde, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas respiré leur gaz toxique.

Mais les espoirs de notre manieuse de lance tombèrent à zéro lorsqu'elle vit d'étrange fumée violette autour de sa camarade. Sans plus attendre, Fang sortit sa lance avant de s'en servir comme perche afin de sauter au centre du combat. A peine eut-elle posé le pied sur le sol qu'elle entama un fauchage pour brasser l'air et éloigner les limaces. Puis, elle décida de répéter sa technique afin de s'assurer que le gaz se soit dissiper avant de se décider à respirer.  
Fang rattrapa Lightning de justesse avant que celle-ci ne touche le sol. Le corps lourd de cette dernière fit comprendre à l'arrivante qu'elle avait perdu conscience. Ce fut avec une force phénoménale que la Gran Pulsienne souleva la blonde sur son épaule gauche. Lance dans la main droite, Fang décida de battre en retraite. Le plus important était de constater l'état de santé de son amie.

- Désolée, mais on va devoir se retirer de la fête, ricana la jeune femme qui partit rapidement des lieux.

Ayant enfin réussi à sortir de ces chaînes de montagne, une petite plaine se dévoila. Fang qui commençait à sentir la fatigue et le poids de Lightning sur ses épaules, en fut soulagée. Heureusement, il y avait un point d'eau non loin de son emplacement. Voila donc un lieu parfait pour prendre un peu repos. La noiraude se pressa gentiment vers le petit lac.  
Aucun arbre ne trainait dans la plaine, Fang dut adosser son amie contre un rocher. Puis, avec un grand sourire, elle prit plaisir à se rafraîchir le visage avec de l'eau fraîche. Puis levant le regard vers ce grand paysage, la Gran Pulsienne avait une impression de déjà vu. Les lieux lui disaient quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi. Car ayant perdu la mémoire depuis qu'elle avait quitté son stade de cristal, les souvenirs revenaient par bribe.  
Un gémissement fit redescendre sur terre notre manieuse de lance qui se retourna rapidement vers l'ex-soldat.

- Light? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant. T'es réveillée? Comment te sens-tu?

Aucun réponse ne vint de la part de notre héroïne. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait Fang avec persistance. Mais son regard semblait encore bien fatigué. La noiraude se demandait même si Lightning regardait vraiment quelque chose.  
La respiration de la blessée était faible et saccadée. Sa peau ruisselait de transpiration. Inquiète, Fang posa sa main sur le front de la blonde. Soudain, Lightning sortit un petit rire d'enfant qui surprit la noiraude.

- Elle est froide ta main, déclara cette dernière avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Toi, t'as de la fièvre, commenta la Gran Pulsienne en se posant à côté de son amie. Et à voir ce sourire, t'as certainement dû disjoncter un plomb avec ce gaz.

La blonde regarda simplement son interlocutrice avec un regard innocent et fatigué. A cet instant, le visage de Lightning faisait penser à celle de Vanille. Pleine de pureté et d'innocence.  
Soudain, dans un élan de force inattendu, notre héroïne se releva brutalement. Elle ne tenait pas très droite. Titubant doucement, l'ex-soldat était toujours à deux doigts de perdre l'équilibre. Fang se redressa hâtivement et attrapa le poignet de sa camarade:

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ainsi? T'es pas dans ton état normal, alors là, vraiment pas. Je te demanderais de te rassoir.  
- Serah m'appelle, déclara Light avec une voix sérieuse et le regard vers le lac. Elle m'appelle...  
- Tu divagues complètement, ouais! Je te conseil de m'écouter sinon je vais devoir user de la force.

Les yeux assassins de la blonde se tournèrent vers Fang. Apparemment, Lightning était elle aussi, prête à découdre avec la force s'il le fallait. Mais cela n'était pas une chose qui faisait peur à la manieuse de lance. Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, était l'état de santé de sa camarade. Car oui, cette dernière semblait vraiment avoir perdu la tête. Était-elle sujette à des hallucinations? se demanda Fang qui ne lâcha pas le poignet de sa prisonnière.

Dans un mouvement brutale, Lightning frappa son amie dans l'estomac de sa main écorchée. Ne s'attendant absolument pas d'une attaque d'un des membres blessés, la noiraude se prit le coup de plein fouet. Peut-être que dans son état, notre héroïne ne pouvait plus sentir la douleur.  
Une fois libérée, la blonde se précipita vers le point d'eau et plongea immédiatement sans plus attendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique encore? Si j'avais su que tu me poserais autant de soucis... grommela la Gran Pulsienne qui partit rapidement à la poursuite de la fiévreuse.

Nageant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, celle-ci tenta de rattraper la jeune fille en folie. Arrivant dans le dos de Light, Fang entoura ses bras autour de la taille de cette dernière. Puis, redressant leur corps, elle battit des pieds afin de remonter hors de l'eau. Une fois à l'air libre, nos deux amies reprirent leur souffle.

- Lâche-moi! cria Lightning en se débattant du peu de force qu'il lui restait.  
- Il en est hors de question, répliqua la noiraude avec sévérité. Tu veux mourir ou quoi?  
- Serah m'appelle! Je dois aller la sauver!  
- C'est dans ta tête. Personne ne t'appelle...  
- Fang, lâche-moi!  
- Au moins, tu te rappelles de mon nom. C'est un début jusqu'au retour de ta raison.

Se débattant de plus en plus, la blonde ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir se calmer. La demoiselle provenant de Gran Pulse devait réagir ou sinon elles couleraient toutes les deux. Serrant son étreinte, elle tentait désespérément de calmer sa camarade. Mais en vînt, rien ne paraissait apaiser Lightning.

- Je connais un bon moyen de calmer les filles en furie comme toi, concéda Fang un peu irritée. Mais tu risqueras de m'en vouloir après.

Sans crier gare, cette dernière attrapa le menton de la blonde avant de le tourner dans sa direction, dérobant par la même occasion les lèvres de cette dernière. Complètement sous le choc, notre héroïne arrêta de faire le moindre mouvement. Immobile, elle semblait chercher à comprendre la situation.  
Se décrochant de la bouche de l'ex-soldat, la Gran Pulsienne déclara:

- Bon au moins, tu t'es calmée. Je vais pouvoir nous ramener au...

Fang fut interrompue par des lèvres qui s'étaient subitement et délicatement posées contre les siennes. Entourant ses bras autour du cou de la noiraude, Light ne brisa pas le baiser et resserra l'étreinte.  
Quand à la manieuse de lance, elle resta simplement figée. Ne pouvant repousser son amie ou peut-être... ne voulant pas la repousser.  
Les deux jeunes filles s'enfoncèrent lentement dans les flots sans se décrocher l'une de l'autre.


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Fang ne revenait toujours pas de ce qui était en train de se produire. Par pur instinct, elle avait embrassé Lightning pour la calmer. Acte qui, après mûre réflexion, était complètement inapproprié face à la situation. Mais voir l'ex-soldat dans un tel état, lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Mais ce qui perturba encore plus la pulsienne, fut la réaction de la blonde. Non seulement elle n'avait pas rejeté son baiser, mais en plus, elle le lui rendait.  
La noiraude décida de les faire remonter à la surface de l'eau. L'oxygène se faisait désirer d'urgence. Une fois la tête à l'air libre, chacune des deux demoiselles reprit leur souffle. Un peu haletante après son apnée passionné, Lightning resserra son étreinte autour du cou de sa camarade, posant son visage contre l'épaule de cette dernière. Puis, après une minute à peine, sa respiration s'apaisa, devint lent et doux.  
Posant sa main sur la tête de la blonde, Fang comprit que cette dernière venait de s'assoupir. Restant figée ainsi durant quelques instants, le regard ailleurs, elle murmura :

- Bon sang, Light... Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

La pulsienne décida de nager doucement vers le bord. L'ex-soldat était déjà dans un piteux état, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle prenne froid aussi. Quoi que, elle avait déjà de la fièvre.  
Soudain, Fang sentit que quelque chose s'était agrippée à sa jambe. Baissant lentement son regard vers son pied gauche. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise. Un petit mog s'accrochait à elle. Mais avant même que la noiraude ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, la petite teigne rose l'entraina avec une force démesurée, vers le fond. Les choses se déroulaient tellement rapidement que Fang n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.

Se réveillant brutalement, Fang se redressa en toussant tellement fort qu'elle eut peur de cracher ses poumons. Elle ne se rappela pas d'avoir perdu conscience. Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle découvrit qu'elle se tenait d'une grotte. La roche tout autour de la pulsienne était humide et remplit de stalactites. Cela devait certainement être une caverne sous-marine.

- Kupo.

Fang fut surprise par ce son et se tourna vers la source. Un petit mog se tenait sur sa droite. Avec de ridicules petites ailes, il planait dans le vide. Le minuscule pompon rouge de la créature chatouilla légèrement la joue de la manieuse de lances. C'était certainement sa manière de saluer, se disait Fang qui eut un petit sourire amusé. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme découvrit que c'était le pompon de ce dernier qui faisait office de lanterne dans la sombre caverne.

- Kupo ! s'exclama la petite créature en pivotant deux fois sur elle-même.  
- Kupo ? répéta la jeune femme un peu perplexe. Mon petit gars, on va avoir du mal à se comprendre toi et moi.

Le mog pointa du doigt le fond de la grotte. Interloquée, Fang suivit ses indications du regard. Son cœur faillit lâcher lorsqu'elle vit qu'un peu plus loin, Lightning était allongée sur la pierre, toujours inconsciente. Sans plus attendre, la noiraude se précipita vers son amie.  
A genoux, à côté de l'ex-soldat, Fang soupira de soulagement. Sa leader ne faisait que de dormir paisiblement. Elle voyait cela à son visage serein et reposée. Posant la main sur son épaule, la pulsienne scruta rapidement le corps de sa camarade. Son bras et sa jambe gauche n'avaient plus la moindre trace d'égratignure.  
Surprise, Fang se tourna vers le mog et lui demanda :

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?  
- Kuupo ! répondit la boule rose en sortant une petite baguette munie d'une étoile à son extrémité.

Exhibant fièrement son bâton, le mog le pointa là où avait été les blessures de Lightning. Fang sourit chaleureusement à leur sauveur de fortune. Elle savait que les mogs étaient des créatures rares et pacifistes. Mais de là à se dire qu'ils savaient user de la magie... Avec un scoop pareil, la manieuse de lances attiserait beaucoup la jalousie des chercheurs et explorateurs, ricana-t-elle intérieurement.

- Merci beaucoup, mon petit gars, déclara Fang en hochant légèrement de la tête. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.  
- Kupo.

Imaginant que ce voulait dire : pas de quoi. Fang se mit à rire. Mais elle s'interrompit immédiatement lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements. Se penchant automatiquement par-dessus cette dernière, la noiraude retint son souffle.  
Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Lightning sursauta intérieurement en découvrant la proximité du visage de la pulsienne. Fronçant les sourcils avec sévérité, elle demanda d'une voix agacée :

- Fang, tu ne sais pas qu'il y a une distance d'intimité à respecter entre deux individus ?

Cette dernière éclata de rire en se reculant sur le fesse, la main sur le ventre. Lightning se releva légèrement tout en dévisageant sa camarade, déconcertée. Mais voyant que la noiraude ne semblait pas vouloir stopper son hilarité, elle reprit :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de si drôle ?  
- Rien, répondit difficilement Fang en essuyant un larme au coin de son œil. C'est juste que tu es toi, tout simplement toi. Lightning, la combattante froide avec ses répliques cinglantes.

En un fragment de secondes, la pulsienne s'était calmée. Mais elle n'allait pas pour autant cesser de surprendre l'ex-soldat. Dans crier gare, elle prit Lightning dans ses bras avant de lui souffler dans le cou :

- Je suis ravie que tu ailles mieux.

La blonde se figea face au contact affectueux de la manieuse de lances. Son cœur battait la chamade. Mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas si elle devait repousser la jeune femme. Cette dernière, alors contente de son rétablissement, pourrait peut-être mal prendre son rejet. Depuis quand se souciait-elle de vexer ou non Fang ?

- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai plus aucune blessure ? demanda finalement Lightning qui se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait pas une seule douleur.  
- C'est grâce à ce petit bonhomme, répondit la noiraude en se retirant de l'étreinte, au grand soulagement de l'ex-soldat qui commençait à croire que son cœur allait lâcher.  
- Kupo, répondit fièrement le mob en faisant le signe militaire.

Lightning le dévisagea un instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre de créatures. Il fallait avouer que depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Gran Pulse, elle ne connaissait rien au bestiaire local. Mais après les monstres gigantesques, plus enragés les un que les autres, se retrouver face à ce gentil être était un peu... surprenant.  
La créature rose se rapprocha de celle qui venait de se réveiller et posa son pompon contre la joue de cette dernière tout comme il l'avait fait avec Fang. Lightning trouva irrémédiablement ce comportement étrange. Mais la noiraude lui sourit en chuchotant :

- Je crois que c'est ça façon de dire bonjour.

L'ex-soldat arqua ses sourcils, incrédule. Après une minute, elle se retira gentiment. Elle avait eut assez de contact physiquement pour le moment. Un peu trop à son goût même.

- Tu devrais le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait, commenta Fang d'un air sérieux. Sans lui, je ne sais pas si tu serais encore en vie.  
- Et comment suis-je sensé le remercier ? demanda Lightning qui malgré sa froideur, savait se montrer reconnaissante, ce n'était qu'une question d'éducation.

Fang prit un air grave. A en voir par la réaction de son amie, l'habitante de Cocoon se disait qu'il devait y avoir une manière particulière pour les mogs de les remercier.

- Je vais te dire ce que tu dois lui dire, chuchota la noiraude qui lui fit signe avec son index de se rapprocher.

Perplexe, mais surtout, voulant faire les choses correctement pour gratifier son sauveur, la blonde rapprocha lentement son oreille vers son informatrice.

- Kupo kupo, susurra la manieuse de lances dans un sérieux le plus total.  
- C'est... ridicule !  
- Fais-le !

Lightning avait de sérieux doutes sur la véracité de ce que venait de lui dire la pulsienne. Mais son air sincère faisait mitiger la jeune femme. Et lorsque la noiraude lui jeta un regard lui suppliant de le faire, la maitresse d'Odin laissa tomber sa méfiance. Se tournant vers le mog, les lèvres crispées, elle articula difficilement :

- Ku... Kupo kupo ?

Son sauveur pencha la tête sur le côté, sans dire un mot. Lightning sentit un terrible malaise face à ce terrible silence qui venait de tomber. Puis, brisant le calme sans aucun remord, Fang éclata de rire. Le son joyeux de sa voix résonna dans toute la grotte. Comprenant qu'elle s'était faite avoir par celle qu'elle considérait comme une amie de foi, l'ex-soldat rougit de honte.

- Comment ai-je pu te faire confiance ? grogna-t-elle en poussant légèrement sa voisine complètement hilare. Oerba Yun Fang, tu es une personne méprisable !  
- Ce que je viens de voir sur ton visage à l'instant, vaut bien toute la méprise du monde, ria à cœur joie la pulsienne qui commençait à sentir des crampes d'estomac.

Lightning était hors d'elle. Elle se sentait trahie et stupide d'être entrée dans le jeu de la seule personne qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à la taquiner. Et qu'est-ce que cela l'énervait quand Fang faisait ça !

- Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai fait, la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée ? demanda sévèrement la femme de Cocoon.  
- Tu m'as giflée, déclara Fang à moitié calmée qui posa sa main sur sa joue. D'ailleurs, j'en reste encore toute traumatisé par cet événement effroyable.  
- Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à le refaire.

Prenant la menace au sérieux, la noiraude se recula dans un geste théâtrale. Puis elle lâcha un grand sourire à la déboiteuse de mâchoire. Les mains sur les hanches, elle soupira :

- Lightning la terrifiante, le retour. Ravie que tu sois au meilleur de tes moyens.

L'ancienne blessée grimaça légèrement d'agacement. Fang n'allait apparemment pas arrêter avec les petits surnoms et titres stupides. Exaspérée, elle se leva en époussetant ses vêtements. Ils étaient complètement trempés. D'un mouvement délicat, elle rejeta d'un coup de la tête les mèches de cheveux mouillés sur son visage.  
A cet instant, Fang ne put retenir un certain flash représentant une certaine personne en train de prendre son bain, lui envahir l'esprit. Mais lorsqu'elle allait refouler ce souvenir, un autre vint immédiatement la bousculer, celle où Lightning et elle s'embrassaient. Est-ce que cette dernière se rappelait-elle de cette scène ? Après tout, l'ex-soldat était bien tombée dans les vapes après cela. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, Fang risqua tout de même de demander :

- Mmmh... Est-ce que... tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit ?

Fang n'avait pas l'habitude de bafouer quand elle parlait. Et cela, Lightning le savait parfaitement et ça ne passa pas inaperçu pour elle. L'air interrogateur, elle dévisagea un instant son interlocutrice.

- Me souvenir de quoi ? reprit-elle prudemment, ayant peur que cela soit encore un piège pour la tourner en bourrique.  
- Et bien, répondit la noiraude en frottant sa main derrière sa nuque, après t'être faite empoisonnée, t'as un peu... comment dire... disjonctée.  
- Merci pour le terme utilisé... grogna Lightning qui croisa ses bras et qui fronça les sourcils. Je me souviens des alraunes ainsi que leur gaz putride.

Puis, la jeune femme semblait réfléchir un instant en silence. Le regard dans le vide, cette dernière devait certainement faire tourner tous ses souvenirs, pensa la noiraude qui sentit que son cœur allait arrêter de battre.

- Mis à part quelques bribes incohérents, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé après, termina l'ex-soldat qui se tourna vers son interlocutrice. Ai-je manqué quelque chose d'important ?  
- Ah, euh... Non, non ! répondit Fang qui se surprit à être un peu déçue. De toute manière, le seul truc que tu as à savoir, c'est que c'est le mog qui nous a amenées ici.

Les choses étaient peut-être mieux ainsi, soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Lightning, la noiraude se contenta simplement de lui rendre un sourire charmeur.

Après avoir suivi plusieurs tunnels, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent enfin à la lumière du jour. Du moins, elles voyaient le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Combien de temps avaient-elles passé dans cette grotte ?  
Lightning savoura cet air pur et rafraîchissant sur son visage. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le ciel lui manquerait autant. Le vent caressait délicieusement sa peau. Devant elle s'étendait une fois de plus une grande plaine. C'était vraiment sans fin, se disait la blonde en se tournant vers Fang :

- Tu reconnais les environs ?  
- Mmmh, marmonna Fang qui regarda tout autour d'elle. Par là-bas se trouve Oerba. Je suis sûre que Vanille a emmené les autres dans notre ancien village. Mais nous n'y arriveront pas avant la tombée de la nuit, nous ferions mieux de nous trouver un coin pour lever le camp.

Lightning acquiesça avant de poser son regard sur la petite boule rose qui planait juste à côté d'elle. Tendant la main vers le mog, le soldat Farron déclara :

- Merci pour tout. Je te suis redevable.  
- Kuuupo, répondit-il en posant sa minuscule patte sur l'index de la femme.  
- Tu me fais penser à un ange gardien, concéda Lightning en scrutant la créature de haut en bas. Puisse un jour Serah se trouver un gardien aussi bienveillant que toi.  
- Kupo ! hurla joyeusement le mog en pointant sa poitrine de sa main.

Se désignait-il comme protecteur pour Serah ? se demanda l'ex-soldat avec curiosité.

- En attendant, c'est moi qui doit partir la sauver la première, reprit-elle doucement. Mais après, je te cèderais bien volontiers ma place de protectrice.

Le mog s'élança joyeusement dans le ciel en faisant diverses pirouettes. Face à la motivation de ce dernier, Lightning ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était contente de savoir que peut-être Serah aura la chance de revivre et d'être protégée par cet être incroyable.  
Fang qui était restée silencieuse, admirait la scène de son côté. Une nouvelle fois, elle fut surprise et éblouie par le sourire que portait la soldat de marbre. D'une certaine manière, elle était un peu jalouse qu'il ne lui soit pas destinée. Mais la pulsienne n'allait pas se plaindre, voir un tel phénomène rare était déjà largement satisfaisant pour elle.  
Peut-être qu'un jour, elle aura elle aussi, droit à un magnifique sourire rien que pour elle, rêva Fang avec un petit rire moqueur.  
Le mog fit un signe d'adieu de sa petite patte avant de disparaître étrangement dans les airs. Les deux jeunes femmes fixèrent un instant l'endroit où se trouvait le créature rose un peu plus tôt. Il venait de se fondre dans la nature comme par magie.

- Allons-y avant que la nuit ne nous surprenne, suggéra Fang qui démarra la marche.  
- Tu as raison, concéda Lightning qui suivit le pas.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la blonde se tourna vers sa guide et lui demanda :

- Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que j'ai été attaquée par les alraunes ? ... Fang ? Fang ! Mais pourquoi tu cours ? Reviens ici, espèce de...


	5. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

La bête s'élança à pleine vitesse, allongeant son corps d'une manière menaçante. Lightning fit un pas sur le côté, esquivant de justesse les crocs acérés de la créature. Son haleine fétide la fit légèrement grimacer. Tournoyant sur elle-même, la blonde donna un coup de pied à son adversaire qui se renversa sur le côté. Et aussi vite que la lumière, l'ex-soldat planta sa lame dans la gorge du monstre. Des sons gutturaux furent émis durant quelques secondes puis, plus rien.  
Certaine d'avoir achevé son adversaire, Lightning posa son pied contre la tête de la bête et tira son bras droit afin de retirer la pointe de son arme. Puis, elle fit tournoyer sa gunblade afin de défaire le métal du sang avant de la ranger dans son fourreau. Le combat terminé, la jeune femme entendit de lents applaudissements derrière elle.

- Voilà la confirmation que tu es de nouveau en forme, concéda Fang avec un sourire moqueur. J'en suis ravie.  
- Il ne fallait surtout pas lever le petit doigt pour moi, rétorqua Lightning qui trouvait entourée de trois cadavres de félins gigantesques.  
- Tu semblais maîtriser la situation comme d'habitude, agent Farron.

La blonde se contenta de grogner pour elle-même. Depuis le temps, elle avait cessé de chercher à comprendre la pulsienne. Son comportement et ses agissements dépassaient l'entendement de ce que Lightning considérait de ''normal''. Et au lieu de se questionner là-dessus, elle décida simplement de laisser tomber. Sinon, c'était prendre le risque de se faire tourner en bourrique par la noiraude.

- Si madame a fini son petit exercice, reprit Fang en faisant la révérence, pouvions-nous reprendre la route ?

Lightning roula des yeux. Quoi qu'elle fasse, sa camarade ne cessera pas de la taquiner. C'était une cause perdue d'avance. A ce moment-là, l'ex-soldat se demandait ce qui aurait été le pire : se retrouver seule avec Fang ou avec Snow ? Le choix était difficile, mais Light aurait tout de même choisit le blondinet. Parce que lui au moins, elle pouvait le frapper sans vergogne. Et ça faisait du bien !  
Fang se pencha sur les corps inertes avant de dégainer sa lance. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle commença à couper la chair des créatures. Lightning s'approcha légèrement de la scène de boucherie :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- La nuit va bientôt tomber, répondit la noiraude sans cesser son activité. Alors je prends notre repas de ce soir.

D'une minute à une autre, les ténèbres allaient régner. Il fallait trouver un endroit pour monter le camps. Se promener dans ces plaines avec une vision réduite était certaine l'idée la plus stupide au monde. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se cacher dans l'obscurité.

- Je ne mangerai pas de ça, rétorqua l'ex-soldat en croisant les bras. C'est répugnant. Regarde, la couleur de leur sang est violette.  
- Je suis sûre que tu y survivras, princesse, taquina la manieuse de lance qui enroula les morceaux de viandes dans un bout de tissu. Et c'est pas mauvais, je t'assure.  
- Non merci, je passe mon tour.

Fang soupira en secouant légèrement de la tête avant de reprendre la route. Il fallait trouver un endroit sûr pour la nuit. Lightning suivit son amie non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux trois créatures à terre.

* * *

Les deux aventurières trouvèrent un petit coin en hauteur. Une grande roche d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés s'élevait à une altitude permettant d'empêcher certains prédateurs d'y accéder. Au centre de ce petit îlot, Fang décida d'y allumer un feu et de préparer le repas. Sortant la viande, elle sifflotait joyeusement, ravie que son estomac sera bientôt satisfait.

- Tu vas vraiment manger... ça, commenta Lightning qui ne regardait toujours pas du bon œil cette nourriture potentielle.  
- C'est plein de protéines et on en a besoin pour reprendre des forces, expliqua la pulsienne qui sortit un petit couteau afin de couper la viande en morceau. Ne fait pas tant de manière, chérie.  
- Je ne fais pas des manières. Et ne m'appelle pas ''chérie'' ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas finir avec une indigestion. Cette viande ne me parait pas du tout comestible rien que par sa couleur. Je n'en mangerai pas.

Fang émit un petit rire qui ne plut pas beaucoup à la blonde. Cela signifiait certainement un ''tu peux toujours courir'' de sa part. Agacée, Lightning tourna le dos à son interlocutrice. Elle décida de scruter l'horizon au cas où un ennemi s'approcherait. Mais dans cette pénombre, difficile de dire si oui ou non, c'était le cas.

- Si c'est ton régime qui t'inquiète, reprit malicieusement la pulsienne en continuant de cuisiner, je t'informe que c'est un repas light.  
- Très drôle, grogna la blonde en croisant les bras.

Cette dernière frissonna légèrement. La nuit était fraîche ce soir-là. Fang fit signe à son amie de se rapprocher du feu. L'ex-soldat se demandait comment celle-ci avait deviné qu'elle avait froid. Se rapprochant lentement des braises, elle s'assit de l'autre côté des flammes, en face de la noiraude.  
Les minutes qui suivirent, furent silencieuses. Lightning savourait ce calme et cette nuit paisible. Les étoiles brillaient incroyablement bien dans le ciel. Et mise à part les craquements que faisaient le feu, aucun autres sons ne venaient perturber cette sérénité. Mais la jeune femme de Cocoon comprit que ce calme éphémère allait prendre fin lorsqu'elle vit Fang s'approcher d'elle.

- Il faut que tu manges, déclara-t-elle en tendant une grande feuille où trônaient plusieurs morceaux de viandes.  
- J'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas, gronda Lightning en détournant la tête.  
- Regardez-moi ça, on dirait une enfant capricieuse qui boude. Même si le mog t'as remise en forme, je pense que tu devrais tout de même te nourrir un minimum, mon cœur.

Se retournant brutalement, l'ex-soldat pesta :

- Je ne suis pas ton c...

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Fang lui avait mis un bout de viande dans la bouche. Puis, pour pas que la blonde ne le recrache, la pulsienne plaqua sa main contre les lèvres de cette dernière. Mais bien évidemment, Lightning ne se laissa pas docilement faire, elle allait se débattre. La manieuse de lance se mit en califourchon sur son amie, bloquant ses bras au-dessus de la tête de celle-ci.

- Mâche et avale, ordonna Fang qui conserva fermement sa position. Et après, je te lâche.

La blonde n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Mastiquant lentement la viande qui n'était finalement pas si mauvais que cela, Lightning réfléchissait déjà à sa vengeance. Une fois libre, Fang allait prendre cher, se disait-elle.  
Avalant bruyamment afin de faire comprendre à sa nutritionniste qu'elle avait fini, elle attendit que cette dernière se retire. Ce fut ce qu'elle fit. A peine sentit-elle ses mains se libérer que lightning se jeta sauvagement sur la noiraude :

- Yun Fang, tu es une femme morte ! Et je ne me donnerai même pas la peine de t'enterrer !

Serrant ses doigts autour de la gorge de la pulsienne, Lightning était à deux doigts de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Mais tuer Fang n'allait mener à rien, même si cela était une idée très tentante en ce moment. Relâchant légèrement la pression, l'ex-soldat se pencha légèrement vers le visage de la noiraude.  
Sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, Fang crut qu'elle allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque au lieu d'une asphyxie. Puis, sans crier gare, Lightning mordit brutalement l'oreille de sa victime.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! hurla la pulsienne lorsque son opposante se retira.

Posant la main contre son oreille avant de la remettre devant ses yeux, Fang fut surprise de n'y voir aucune tâche de sang. C'était atrocement douloureux. Pointant du doigt vers la blonde, la manieuse de lance rétorqua :

- Tu rechignes à manger ce que je t'ai préparé. Mais le cannibalisme, tu ne dis pas non !  
- Ton oreille manquait un peu de sel, ajouta Lightning d'un ton désinvolte.  
- T'es cannibale et tu essaies de faire des blagues foireuses ? Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre de choquant à m'apprendre en plus ?  
- Fang, si tu continues, je t'arrache ton oreille pour de bon.

La noiraude se recula de quelques pas.  
Lâchant un terrible soupir, Lightning se rassit devant le plat que lui avait gentiment préparé son amie. Attrapant une autre bouché, elle le mit dans sa bouche sans la moindre hésitation. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Fang plus tôt, ce n'était pas si mauvais que cela.  
La pulsienne n'en revenait pas. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour prouver à l'ex-soldat qu'elle avait raison. Mais à quel prix ! Elle aurait pu finir défigurée pour avoir tenté de jouer les bons samaritains. Elle se murmura à elle-même :

- Mémo personnel : ne jamais embêter Lightning sans une certaine distance de sécurité.

* * *

La soirée se termina tranquillement. Chacune était de son côté du feu. Lightning, tournant le dos aux flammes, sentit le sommeil la gagner petit à petit, bercée par les crépitements des braises. De l'autre côté, Fang regardait les étoiles, se rappelant le nombre de fois où elle l'avait fait en compagnie de Vanille.

- A ce propos... Merci, déclara doucement Lightning sans se retourner.  
- Mmmh ? fit Fang en tournant son regard sur le dos de la blonde.  
- Pour le repas... Enfin, je voulais dire... C'était sympa de ta part.  
- Ce fut un plaisir, ricana la noiraude en repensant à la douleur de son oreille.

Fermant lentement les paupières, la blonde laissa tout son corps se détendre. Malgré la fatigue et le sommeil qui la guettaient, Lightning savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourra pas s'endormir paisiblement. A coup sûr, elle allait se réveiller en sursaut plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Peut-être à cause de l'endroit ? A cause de son sentiment d'insécurité ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle pensait trop à Serah ?  
L'ex-soldat serrait ses bras autour de ses épaules. Serah... Quand la reverrait-elle ? Survivra-t-elle assez longtemps pour libérer sa sœur adorée, son unique famille ? Sa cadette allait-elle vraiment quitter son état de cristal ? Sentant les larmes la guetter, Lightning se recroquevilla légèrement en position fœtal. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Elle avait déjà fait l'erreur de verser une larme en compagnie de Snow. Fort heureusement, ce dernier ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, la blonde tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit.

- Tu as froid ? fit une douce voix grave.

Soudain, un corps chaud se plaqua contre le dos de l'ex-soldat qui se tendit immédiatement. Un bras passa par-dessus son épaule et l'entrelaça. Lightning aurait voulu pester et demander ce que cherchait à faire la noiraude. Mais sa gorge nouée aurait trahie son état émotionnel du moment. Et le comble de la situation, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler. La voilà donc prisonnière de ce contact qui – ne l'avouera-t-elle jamais – était si chaleureux, si apaisant.  
Fang posa sa tête juste derrière celle de Light. Face au parfum de ces cheveux blonds, elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Son amie ne semblait pas réagir à l'étreinte et ne la repoussait pas non plus. Perplexe, la noiraude se pencha légèrement au-dessus de l'oreille de Lightning :

- Tu dors ?

L'ex-soldat sentit un frisson descendre jusque dans son bas-ventre. Faisant en sorte que cette réaction ne perturbe pas sa respiration, elle ferma les yeux afin de se détendre. Fang reserra l'étreinte, forçant encore plus les deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Le visage contre la nuque de Light, elle ferma lentement des paupières. Se retenant par la même occasion d'embrasser la chair qui se dévoilait devant la pulsienne.  
Lightning sentit les lèvres de Fang frôler sa nuque dans un bref mouvement. Puis, le souffle chaud de la noiraude caressa sa peau nue. L'effleurement continua pour ce qui semblait être une éternité pour la leadeuse du groupe. Doucement, la blonde posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres. Son index toucha brièvement sa bouche avant de se retirer. Fronçant des sourcils, Lightning se disait qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas réussir à s'endormir ce soir.

* * *

Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez. Ses rayons chauds se dévoilèrent lentement derrière l'horizon. Assise, Lightning admirait le spectacle en silence. Machinalement, elle caressa les cheveux de Fang dont la tête reposait sur sa cuisse. C'était certainement une habitude qu'elle avait acquise avec Serah.  
Comme prévu, l'ex-soldat n'avait pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit. Mais elle s'était aussi rendue compte à quel point sa camarade était épuisée. Et comme pour lui rendre la pareille, Lightning avait décidé de rendre le sommeil de Fang plus confortable. Après tout, cette dernière s'était bien occupée d'elle.  
Remarquant qu'elle ne cessait pas d'effleurer les mèches noires de la pulsienne, la blonde retira sa main avec une pointe de rougissement. Secourant la tête, elle supposait que c'était certainement la fatigue qui le faisait agir de manière irrationnelle.  
La lumière du jour vint illuminer le visage de Fang. Cette dernière grimaça en grognant. Elle tourna son visage contre son oreiller de fortune afin de s'en protéger. A ce moment là, la noiraude sentit que sa tête était sur quelque chose. Quelque chose de doux et pas aussi dur qu'un rocher. Ouvrant les yeux, elle reconnut une jambe. Se retournant brutalement, elle croisa le regard bleu océan.

- Qu'est-ce que... Désolée ! articula Fang en se reculant sur les fesses, les bras en position de défense. J'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure.  
- Du calme, je ne vais pas te frapper, soupira Lightning en frottant son visage de sa main droite.

Avait-elle à ce point une réputation de brute ? Certes, elle était de temps en temps... Bon d'accord, elle était souvent irritable. Mais l'ex-soldat ne frappait pas sans raison. Seulement pour une raison qu'elle seule trouvait valable la plupart du temps.

- Je me suis portée volontaire pour servir d'oreiller et de tour de garde, expliqua la blonde en se dépoussiérant après s'être levée.  
- Euh, d'accord, mais... Pourquoi ?  
- Tu étais épuisée et je te devais bien cela, rétorqua Lightning qui réprima son rougissement.

Mal à l'aise, elle frotta nerveusement son coude gauche. Quant à Fang, bouche-bée, elle fixait bêtement son amie. Ce qui rendit l'atmosphère encore plus tendue. L'ex-soldat grogna afin de faire détourner le regard de la noiraude, ce qu'elle fit.

- Puisque tu es réveillée, reprit Lightning en s'avançant vers le bord de la roche, reprenons la route, veux-tu ?

Avant que cette dernière n'ait eu le temps de sauter dans le vide, Fang la retint par la main. Se retournant pour dévisager la pulsienne, Light lui envoya un regard interrogateur. Lui offrant son sourire le plus charmeur, la manieuse de lance déclara :

- Merci beaucoup.  
- N'en fais pas une habitude, rétorqua simplement la blonde.

Un silence s'instaura sans que Fang ne puisse en comprendre la cause. Les yeux de Lightning étaient fixés sur quelque chose. Baissant son regard, la pulsienne remarqua que cette dernière scrutait leurs mains enlacées. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Fang, un sourire triomphant.

- F-Fang ? marmonna Lightning sans détourner ses yeux de sa main.  
- Oui, mon cœur ? fit malicieusement la noiraude en réprimant un rire.  
- Peux-tu... me lâcher maintenant ?  
- Sinon quoi ?

L'ex-soldat lança son regard assassin dans ceux qui la défiait outrageusement. Du pouce, Fang caressa délicatement les fins doigts de la guerrière à la gunblade. L'air moqueur de celle-ci exaspérait complètement la blonde qui serra son poing libre.

- Lâche-moi si tu tiens à la vie, menaça-t-elle avant de reprendre plus calmement. A moins que tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à ton oreille.

Fang tira sur le bras de Lightning afin de la rapprocher d'elle. Et sans crier gare, elle attrapa le lobe de cette dernière avant de la mordiller sensuellement. Tout le corps de la blonde se raidit. Relâchant sa prise, la pulsienne effleura l'oreille de ses lèvres avant d'annoncer :

- T'es pas la seule à pouvoir le faire, tu sais.

Avant même que Lightning ne puisse contre-attaquer, Fang s'élança dans le vide avec un rire joueur. Impuissante, la blonde ragea du haut de son rocher. Se promettant intérieurement qu'elle aura sa revanche.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, marmonna-t-elle comme si son adversaire pouvait encore l'entendre. Et elle arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le crois, Yun Fang.

* * *

Après deux heures de marche, Lightning se disait que cette immense plaine était sans fin. Agacée par cette impression de progresser lentement, elle se tourna vers sa guide et lui demanda :

- C'est encore loin ?

Fang s'arrêta et se tourna vers son interlocutrice. Puis, regardant autour d'elle quelques secondes, elle déposa à nouveau son attention sur la blonde.

- On a encore du chemin à faire, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, répondit-elle sincèrement. Notre petite chute de la falaise nous a fait faire un très gros détour. Les autres doivent certainement déjà être arrivés à Oerba.  
- Super...

Lightning reprit la marche en soupirant. A ce rythme, elle avait l'impression qu'elles n'y arriveront jamais à destination. Fang observa sa partenaire un instant avant de voir une tâche jaune un peu plus loin. Une boule de plumes jaunes pour être plus précis.

- Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée fabuleuse, déclara fièrement la pulsienne.  
- Et moi, je dis que je n'ai pas confiance, répliqua Lightning en se tournant vers sa guide.  
- Je sais, je sais. Tu vas critiquer, après tu vas me mordre l'oreille avant de te rendre compte que j'avais raison.

La blonde se contenta simplement de grogner face à ce commentaire. Croisant les bras, elle fit comprendre à Fang qu'elle attendait d'écouter sa fabuleuse idée. Ravie, la pulsienne lui offrit un grand sourire.

* * *

- Au risque de passer pour un perroquet, chuchota Lightning qui s'était barricadée près d'un buisson à côté de Fang, mais je continue de dire que je n'ai pas confiance.  
- Arrête un peu ton scepticisme deux minutes, veux-tu ? répondit Fang qui releva légèrement la tête afin de guetter pardessus de la verdure.  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut monter sur ces... autruches ?  
- Chocobo, Light. Cho-co-bo.  
- Ouais, si tu veux...

Fang secoua la tête avec un petit rire exaspéré. Lightning ne changera certainement jamais. Mais peut-être était-ce cela qui faisait son charme, se disait le pulsienne.  
Son plan était de capturer deux chocobos afin de pouvoir les utiliser comme moyen de locomotion. Ainsi, les deux femmes se déplaceraient beaucoup plus rapidement. Gain de temps et moins de râlement, dans les deux cas, Fang était gagnante.  
Les créatures à plumes se trouvaient tout autour d'un point d'eau. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour tenter une embuscade. Lentement, la noiraude se faufila sur le côté. Elle fit signe à Lightning de ne pas bouger de sa position. Cette dernière fronça des sourcils ce qui signifiait un ''comme si j'allais tenter d'attraper ces autruches''.  
A pas de loups, Fang se rapprocha lentement de son objectif. Le chocobo buvait paisiblement sans se douter une seule seconde qu'un prédateur le guettait. Dans son coin, Lightning regardait la scène sans vraiment retenir son souffle. Elle se disait que si la pulsienne ne se dépêchait pas un peu, elle allait finir par avoir une crampe.  
Soudain, quelque chose tomba sur la tête de la blonde. Ravalant un grognement, Lightning se frotta le crâne et leva la tête vers le ciel. Elle était à l'ombre d'un arbre rempli de fruit. Son regard scruta le sol et trouva un fruit à quelques pas d'elle. Ramassant la nourriture en question, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher dans son dos. Lightning se retourna immédiatement avant que le son ne soit trop proche d'elle.  
Devant elle se tenait un chocobo. Ce dernier pencha la tête de côté et émit des ''kwee'' par-ci et par-là. Les yeux de l'animal étaient focalisés sur la main de la blonde où trônait le fruit. Arquant son sourcil droit, l'ex-soldat demanda en tendant le bras :

- C'est ça que tu veux ?

L'oiseau géant se rua sans plus attendre sur le fruit. Sans toucher les doigts de Lightning, le chocobo mangea avidement la nourriture. La jeune femme fut surprise par l'impatience de la créature. Mais elle comprit également que cette dernière n'était pas du tout agressive. L'animal semblait même amical, docile.  
Regardant son amie, elle vit que Fang était en train d'amadouer le chocobo près du point d'eau. Caressant gentiment son encolure, elle lui susurrer des mots doux. L'oiseau près de Lightning la poussa légèrement du bout de son bec. La blonde le dévisagea un instant avant de comprendre ses intentions.

- T'en veux un autre, c'est ça ? déclara-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle avant de ramasser un autre fruit.

S'apprêtant à le donner à la créature, une idée percuta l'ex-soldat telle un choc électrique. Un léger sourire au coin de la bouche, elle tendit le fruit au chocobo :

- Tu le veux ? Tu le veux vraiment ? Et bien, va le chercher !

Se tournant vers la source, Lightning lança la nourriture. La créature releva hâtivement de la tête afin de voir sa pitance s'envoler. Grattant deux fois le sol de sa patte droite, l'oiseau s'élança après l'objet de sa convoitise. Pendant ce temps, le fruit se dirigeait dangereusement vers la tête de Fang. Mais quelques secondes avant l'impact, Lightning hurla :

- Fang !

La noiraude se tourna et attrapa avec un incroyable réflexe le fruit entre ses mains. A peine eut-elle le temps de lever le regard afin de question son amie, une explosion jaune lui rentra dedans. Propulsée par le choc, Fang tomba dans la petite mare d'eau. Heureusement, le niveau aquatique n'allait pas plus haut que ses genoux. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être complètement trempée. Éberluée, la pulsienne essayait de recomposer la scène afin de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.  
Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Lightning éclata de rire. D'un rire franc et sans retenue. Se tenant le ventre, elle croyait mourir tellement elle n'en pouvait plus. En quelques secondes, la blonde sentit que tout le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis que Serah était devenue une l'Cie, venait de se volatiliser. Elle avait envie que de deux choses : rire et savourer la tête que faisait la pulsienne.  
Quant à Fang, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La femme de marbre était en train de rire... et pas qu'un peu ! Même si la manieuse de lance se sentait bête, là assise dans l'eau, elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard de la blonde. Elle était magnifique. Son visage irradiait. La pulsienne se disait qu'elle pouvait mourir en paix désormais. Non, pourquoi se contenter de cela alors qu'elle pourrait peut-être en avoir un peu plus encore, se disait-elle avec un petit sourire.  
Lightning se rapprocha du bord de l'eau. Essuyant une petite larme au coin de son œil, elle tendit la main à sa victime d'un air victorieux.

- Œil pour œil... débuta-t-elle lorsque Fang accepta son aide.  
- Dent pour dent, ricana cette dernière en tirant la blonde de toutes ses forces.

Mais ce coup, l'ex-soldat l'avait vu venir. Ce fut pourquoi, elle avait déjà positionné ses jambes de manière à ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Mais Fang ne baissa pas les bras après l'échec de sa première tentative. De son autre main qu'elle leva en l'air, elle remua joyeusement le fruit qui s'y trouvait dedans. Réagissant immédiatement, un chocobo bondit vers l'appât. Ce dernier bouscula sans honte Lightning au passage.  
Trempée jusqu'au cou, la blonde dévisagea sa camarade d'un air outré. Mais heureusement pour elle, ses cheveux étaient restés intacts. Ce fut autour de Fang d'éclater de rire. Mais l'ex-soldat n'allait pas la laisser jubiler en paix. Sans attendre, elle envoya de l'eau à la figure de la pulsienne. Prise par surprise, cette dernière recracha l'eau avant de se tourner vers sa voisine, le regard plein de défis.

- Tu n'oserais pas, menaça Lightning qui voyait que la noiraude lorgnait sur ses cheveux.  
- Moi ? reprit innocemment Fang en posant la main sur sa poitrine comme une sainte. Jamais je n'oserais... te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement !

Sans plus attendre, la manieuse de lance s'élança sur sa proie. Tendant ses bras de toutes ses forces, la blonde ne put empêcher le poids de son adversaire l'écrouler entièrement sous l'eau. Mais cette dernière finit par reprendre avantage et retourna la situation. Elle se trouvait désormais au-dessus de Fang qui se retrouva sous l'eau.  
La pulsienne réussit à se redresser. Accrochant les cuisses de son opposante contre sa taille, elle se releva sans trop de peine sur ses deux jambes.

- Oh, non ! Fang ! Fang ! Faaang !

Sans prêter la moindre attention aux objections de Lightning, la noiraude se jeta dans l'eau, son corps sur celui de l'ex-soldat.

- Garce ! grogna la blonde en sortant sa tête en pleine air afin de reprendre son souffle. Tu vas le regretter...

Agrippant ses bras autour du cou de la pulsienne, elle se servait de cet appuie afin de garder son visage hors de l'eau. Quand à Fang, elle riait à cœur ouvert. Voulant savourer sa victoire, la noiraude baissa son regard. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux azurs de Lightning, elle se rendit compte à quel point leur visage était proche l'un de l'autre.  
Le silence s'imposa brutalement. Aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'osaient faire le moindre geste. Le souffle coupé, chacune était perdue dans le regard de l'autre. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'elles.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensez, s'il vous plaît ;)


	6. Chapitre V

**/!\ Attention, risque de spoil dans ce chapitre! /!\ (léger, mais je préfère prévenir)**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

**Chapitre V**

Le vent fouettait fabuleusement sur son visage. Ses cheveux noirs virevoltèrent dans l'air. Chevauchant un chocobo dans la position de l'amazone, Fang jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Juste derrière elle, Lightning suivait le rythme avec un destrier identique au sien. La blonde ne daigna pas lui jeter un seul regard, ni une seule parole. Pas depuis le fameux accident lorsqu'elles avaient tenté d'attraper ses immenses oiseaux jaunes.  
Tournant de nouveau le visage sur la route, la pulsienne fronça les sourcils en se rappelant la scène. Après une courte bataille aquatique, l'ex-soldat et elle s'étaient retrouvées dans une position... délicate. Mais ce qui s'en suivit, fut totalement inattendu...  
Ne sachant plus quoi penser, Fang secoua la tête. Elle devait faire le vide dans son esprit. Si elle voulait pouvoir mettre les choses au clair, elle devait en parler avec son amie. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas très ouverte à la discussion. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire, était tout simplement de rejoindre Oerba. Une fois là-bas, peut-être que la manieuse de lance pourra envisager une stratégie d'approche.  
Lâchant un gros soupir, la pulsienne pouvait voir à l'horizon, le toit des habitations d'Oerba, son village natale. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Heureusement qu'elles avaient utilisé les chocobos, sinon elles ne seraient encore qu'à la moitié du chemin. Intérieurement, Fang regretta sa fabuleuse idée. Cela aurait certes, prit un jour de plus de voyage sans leurs destriers. Mais c'était toujours un jour de plus en tête à tête avec Lightning.

- On y est, annonça Fang sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Se rapprochant lentement du village, Lightning scruta le paysage. Les bâtiments et les rues semblaient déserts. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive... Le sable et la poussière se mélangeaient sur les pavés froids des lieux. C'était donc ici que Fang et Vanille avaient grandies... A cette pensée, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard furtif à la pulsienne. Systématiquement, un vague souvenir lui revint à l'esprit. Celle où elle se trouvait dans l'eau avec Fang à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
Lightning refoula immédiatement l'image de son esprit. Reprenant le contrôle de ses pensées, elle vit que la noiraude était descendue de son chocobo. L'ex-soldat l'imita. Après tout, ces braves bêtes avaient couru toute la journée. Elles avaient bien le droit à leur liberté. A peine avait-elle posé pieds sur terre, l'animal partit rapidement de là où il était venu. Lightning regarda s'éloigner la tâche jaune au loin. Se retournant ensuite, elle suivit en silence sa guide.  
Fang sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état se trouvait son village. Par le passé, l'endroit était si paisible, si beau. La pulsienne n'avait que de bons souvenirs, ici. Et de voir les choses ainsi... Voyant la détresse de sa camarade, Lightning aurait voulu la réconforter. Levant la main vers l'épaule de la noiraude, elle se retint à la dernière minute. Non, son orgueil ne lui permettait pas d'agir de la sorte. L'ex-soldat posa sa main dans son autre jumelle, comme blessée.

- Fang...

Les deux femmes levèrent la tête en direction de la voix. C'était Vanille.  
La main posée sur le cœur, la rouquine fronça tristement des sourcils à la vue de son amie. Tout comme elle, en arrivant à Oerba, elle avait ressenti cette immense tristesse. Sans plus attendre, elle courut vers la manieuse de lance et se jeta dans ses bras. Fang l'accueillit chaleureusement dans une étreinte.

- Vous êtes en retard, articula Vanille d'une voix proche d'un sanglot.  
- Je sais... répondit simplement Fang en caressant la tête de la rousse.

La fillette leva légèrement le visage en direction de l'ex-soldat sans se déloger des bras de la noiraude. Avec un bref sourire, elle lui dit :

- Bonsoir, Lightning.  
- Salut, Vanille, répondit simplement la blonde qui dépassa les deux personnes et se rapprocha du village.

L'ex-soldat sentit un pincement au cœur qu'elle préféra ignorer. Au loin, elle vit les membres restant du groupe. Snow lui faisait des grands signes, tandis que Hope courrait dans sa direction, ravi et soulagé. Une fois arrivée au niveau de Lightning, le jeune garçon déclara :

- Vanille nous disait que vous nous rejoindriez ici. On était tellement inquiet.  
- Tout va bien maintenant, répondit simplement Light en tapotant l'épaule du gamin.

Après ces retrouvailles, le groupe décidèrent qu'il était temps de continuer leur aventure. Le destin de Cocoon et de Serah ne dépendaient plus que d'eux. Sans plus attendre, Lightning prit la tête de la troupe, comme à son habitude. D'après les dires de ses amis, à Oerba, ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver plus d'information sur les l'Cie. Ce qui était bien dommage.  
Le petit groupe décida de sortir du village. Il leur fallait un nouvel objectif, désormais. Mais comment savoir où aller et quoi faire lorsque rien ne leur indiquait la voie à prendre ? Le destin restait bien silencieux. En parlant de fatalité, nos amis eurent la mauvaise surprise de rencontre celui qui était à l'origine de tout leur tourment.

* * *

Assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, Lightning regardait la lune accompagnée de ses fidèles étoiles. Le ventre plein et après une bonne douche chaude, elle se sentait bien. Tout le groupe se trouvait encore dans la salle à manger, mais la blonde désirait un peu de tranquillité, seul avec elle-même.  
Elle repensa à la rencontre que ses amis et elle eurent quelques heures plus tôt. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la ville, Barthandelus leur avait rendu une petite visite. Après un vil stratagème où il s'était fait passé pour Serah, l'odieux fal'Cie avait dicté ses souhaits à ses l'Cie. Laissant derrière lui, un vaisseaux permettant de retourner à Eden. Le groupe d'amis n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre les choses selon les règles de Barthandelus. Mais avant cela, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Vanille afin de prendre le repos nécessaire. Car ce qui allait suivre leur demandera certainement des choses au-dessus de leurs forces.  
Revenant au présent, l'ex-soldat tenta d'évacuer son appréhension. Cette nuit était un peu plus chaude que la précédente Et c'était peut-être la dernière aussi. Il faisait bon. Lightning eut envie de faire un tour. Mais avant de bondir de la fenêtre du premier étage, elle se rappela de l'avertissement de ses camarades. Celles où des Cie'th se promèneraient librement dans le village. Attrapant sa gunblade qu'elle avait déposée contre le mur, elle sortit sans plus attendre.

On entendait pas un seul bruit dans les ruelles mis à part les sifflements du vent. Regardant autour d'elle, Lightning tentait d'imaginer Oerba en vie, animé. Elle essayait de voir dans quel environnement Fang avait grandie et évoluée. Resserrant les poings, la blonde secoua la tête. Ses pensées retombaient obligatoirement sur la pulsienne. Il fallait qu'elle efface cette mauvaise habitude qui allait finir par devenir vraiment agaçant.  
Soudain, Lightning entendit de lourds pas, non loin de sa position. N'ayant guère envie d'une confrontation contre un monstre en ce moment, elle entreprit de partir se cacher. Entrant dans une demeure, la blonde referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Le dos plaqué contre le mur, elle guetta un instant près de la fenêtre. Le Cie'th ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et continuait son chemin.  
L'ex-soldat relâcha son souffle et ses muscles se détendirent. La lune éclairait la maison dans la semi-pénombre. Lightning ne put restreindre sa curiosité et regarda tout autour d'elle. Comme dans la plupart des demeures d'Oerba, l'endroit était poussiéreux. Les meubles étaient à deux doigts de s'écrouler et tout ce qui était en fer, paraissait complètement rouillé. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant dans cette pièce.  
La blonde s'avança lentement au centre du salon. Lorsque soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Elle prit entre ses mains un petit cadre photo où elle reconnut immédiatement les personnes dessus : Vanille et Fang...

* * *

- Et à ce moment-là, que vous me croyez ou non, un mog nous a sauvées !

Assis tout autour d'une table, le groupe écoutait les péripéties des deux rescapées avec intérêt. Fang savait comment tenir ses auditeurs en haleine avec son récit et ne manquait pas d'éviter certains détails de l'aventure.

- Un mog ? reprit Vanille avec stupéfaction. Comment était-il ?  
- Il était à croquer, répondit la noiraude avec un grand sourire. Crois-moi, tu aurais succombé.

Les gens se mirent à rire en tentant d'imaginer cette mystérieuse créature qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrée. Pendant ce temps, Fang se leva et ramassa les assiettes sur la table. Elle ne comptait pas vraiment jouer l'hôte parfaite, mais ce n'était pas que le village était en ruine, qu'il fallait faire pareille chez Vanille. Automatiquement, la rouquine aida son amie.  
Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. La noiraude posa simplement la vaisselle dans l'évier sans chercher à le laver. A quoi bon ? Puis, lorsqu'elle voulut rejoindre le reste du groupe, elle croisa le regard malicieux de Vanille. Arquant un sourcil, Fang croisa les bras, prête à écouter ce qu'avait à dire son amie d'enfance.

- Alors ? débuta la rouquine avec un petit sourire. Tu t'es prises la tête avec Lightning. Avoue !  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? reprit la manieuse de lance avec surprise.  
- Il n'est pas difficile de savoir quand Light boude quelqu'un. Et vu que tu es la seule à avoir passé ces trois dernier jour avec elle. Tu es la première sur la liste des suspects. Snow est juste derrière...

Fang leva les mains comme se rendant à la police. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de la fillette qui se félicita de sa perspicacité. Mais elle n'allait pas en rester là. Ça non, elle était bien trop curieuse pour laisser les choses ainsi.

- Tu me connais, déclara Fang en soupirant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la taquiner. Et Lightning et sa susceptibilité...  
- Je vois, accorda Vanille en hochant de la tête. Tu ne sais jamais quand il faut t'arrêter, hein ?  
- Apparemment pas, répondit la noiraude avec un grand sourire.

La rouquine se mit à rire gaiement. Mais son regard montrait que son appétit de savoir n'était pas encore satisfait. Et Fang comprit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à la petite teigne rousse. Et lorsque cette dernière vit son amie se gratter l'arrière de la tête, c'était comme si elle avouait tous ses crimes par ce simple geste.

- Allez raconte, dit-elle en se rapprochant de sa proie.

* * *

Lightning avait la gorge terriblement sèche tout d'un coup. Raclant son cou sans vraiment y penser, les yeux azurs restaient focalisés sur la photographie. Fang et Vanille, l'une à côté de l'autre, semblaient si insouciantes. Vanille était penchée vers l'objectif, tandis que la noiraude regardait au loin. Que pouvait-elle bien regarder ?  
La blonde reposa le cadre à sa place initiale. Lorsqu'elle tenta de reculer, son pied percuta un étrange objet qui tinta à son contact. Surprise, l'ex-soldat se tourna vers la chose en question. C'était un tout petit robot en forme de cube. Sur le dessus, on y avait écrit – d'une écriture très enfantine – ''Bhakti''.  
Interloquée, Lightning était surprise de voir que cette petite mécanique fonctionnait toujours. Depuis le temps, il aurait dû rouiller et partir dans les oubliettes. Mais ce qui ressemblait à un jouet au premier abord, l'ex-soldat y découvrit plusieurs boutons. Elle reconnut immédiatement les symboles ''play'', ''stop'', etc... Était-ce une sorte de magnétophone ou quelque chose dans le genre ?  
Sans plus attendre, Lightning mit le petit robot en route. Ce dernier émit de drôle de sons. Puis, par un projecteur que la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué, il projeta une vidéo. L'ex-soldat ouvrit grand les yeux.  
Une fillette avec de courts cheveux noirs jouait tranquillement dans cette pièce. A en juger par sa taille, elle devait avoir vers les quatre ans, tout au plus. Lorsque cette dernière se tourna vers la caméra et dévoila son regard émeraude, Lightning comprit que c'était Fang. Il n'y avait pas de sons, juste des images. Et l'enfant semblait répondre à quelqu'un. Peut-être ses parents ? Mais cette personne était hors du champs de la caméra.  
Soudain, la vidéo s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de se relancer. Cette fois-ci, Fang, jeune adolescente, semblait se disputer avec quelqu'un. Lightning s'assit à même le sol, sans quitter du regard les projections. Elle remarqua que malgré les années passées, la pulsienne avait encore les mêmes expressions faciales. Rire, colère, tristesse... Fang n'avait pas changée.  
Puis, après plusieurs séquences, la blonde découvrit pour la première fois Vanille sur les images. Elle devait avoir l'âge qu'elle avait actuellement, à cinq cents ans près. La rouquine semblait s'amuser avec Bhakti et ne paraissait pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait enclenché l'enregistrement. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Levant le regard, elle offrit un sublime sourire qui la rendait si mature. Fang entra dans le champs de la caméra. Et ne prêtant même pas attention au petit robot, elle attrapa le visage de la rousse entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Vanille lâcha la caméra qui tomba à leurs pieds et la vidéo se coupa.  
Assise, dans le noir, Lightning ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le regard dans le vide, elle tenta d'identifier le maelström de sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Elle se sentait mal, très mal. Serrant les poings, l'ex-soldat tentait de ravaler des larmes dont elle ne comprit pas la présence. Pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal d'avoir vu Fang embrasser Vanille ? Que ressentait-elle vraiment ? De la jalousie ? De la trahison ? De la déception ?  
Sans même pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit, des gouttelettes salées glissèrent le long de sa joue. Leur goût amer marqua les lèvres de Lightning qui les mordit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide, se disait-elle...

* * *

- Que comptes-tu faire alors ? demanda Vanille sans cacher son enthousiasme.  
- Je n'en sais rien, rétorqua Fang avec une grimace. As-tu vraiment écouté tout ce que j'ai dit ? Que veux-tu que je fasse, franchement ?  
- Il est vrai que Lightning me parait assez difficile à cerner. Et son comportement est... contradictoire.

La noiraude secoua la tête, fatiguée. En racontant toute la véritable histoire à son amie, elle avait cru pouvoir ainsi trouver une solution à la situation. Mais en réalité, elle se trouvait encore au même point.

- Attends, attends, reprit Vanille en frottant son index contre sa tempe. Rappelle-moi ce qui s'est passé quand vous vouliez attraper les chocobos ?  
- Rah, je te l'ai déjà dit... râla Fang en secouant la tête.  
- Non, mais... Je n'en reviens pas de savoir qu'après ce qui c'est passé là-bas, elle garde ses distances. C'est pas logique !  
- Vanille, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Sans même attendre une réponse de la fillette, la noiraude quitta la cuisine. Faisant un bref signe de la tête aux autres du groupe, elle sortit sans plus attendre de la maison. L'air frai lui fit un grand bien. Prenant de grandes inspirations, Fang tentait de calmer ses questions et sa frustration. Puis, instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers son ancienne demeure.  
Mis à part quelques petits détails – bon, de gros détails – sa maison n'avait pas changé. A cette vision, la pulsienne ne put retenir un sourire. Cet endroit était empli de souvenirs. Le voulant pas se laisser envahir par la nostalgie, Fang décida tout de même de pénétrer le lieu où elle était née et avait grandie.  
Devant le pas de la porte, la maîtresse de Bahamut posa délicatement la main sur la poignée. Automatiquement, elle s'imaginait dans son enfance, ouvrant cette porte avec gaité car elle savait qu'elle allait croiser le sourire de ses parents. Posant le front contre le métal froid, Fang tenta de faire baisser sa tristesse. Cinq cents ans... Cinq cents longues années qu'elle les avait perdus à jamais. Reprenant finalement son souffle, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte.

* * *

- Lightning ?

Surprise, la blonde ne se retourna pas. Elle avait reconnu cette voix qui à la fois faisait bondir de joie son cœur et qui en même temps, la poignardait péniblement. Le visage encore mouillé, Lightning jura intérieurement de sa faiblesse. Et elle maudit encore plus le ciel d'avoir amener Fang à sa rencontre.  
Tout son corps se tendit à l'approche de la pulsienne. L'ex-soldat sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se jeter à la gorge de la nouvelle venue. Mais bien évidemment, elle retint son désir meurtrier. Dégoûtée de ressentir ces sentiments qu'elle avait refoulé durant son adolescence. En quelques jours, Fang avait su briser le masque invisible que Lightning avait difficilement forgé pendant tant d'années.  
Les rayons de la lune se reflétèrent légèrement sur les restes de larmes. Fang ne manqua pas ce petit détail :

- Mais tu pleures ?

Toujours assise, Lightning tourna le dos à son interlocutrice. Non seulement la pulsienne avait détruis ses barrières, mais elle cherchait en plus à la voir dans son état de faiblesse. Dissimulant son visage entre ses mains, la blonde priait pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un terrible cauchemar.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, débuta Fang d'une voix tendre. On va sauver Serah et Cocoon. Cela ne sert à rien de se morfondre.

Lightning releva l'erreur, mais ne tenta pas de le faire savoir à la manieuse de lance. Cela lui convenait parfaitement que Fang ne sache pas pourquoi elle pleurait réellement. D'une certaine manière, elle remercia le Seigneur pour sa pitié. Lorsque tout d'un coup, la blonde sentit des bras l'entourer. Alors que son cœur allait s'emballer, une image revint immédiatement à l'esprit de l'ex-soldat : Fang et Vanille s'embrassant passionnément.  
Étouffant un cri d'horreur, Lightning se débattit avant de s'éloigner brutalement de la pulsienne. Perplexe, Fang la dévisagea un instant, ne comprenant pas la réaction excessive de son amie. Fronçant les sourcils, elle gronda doucement :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça. Je voulais simplement te consoler.

L'ex-soldat détourna le regard, offrant aucune réponse. Agacée, la noiraude allait rebrousser chemin, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur un vieil ami, Bhakti. Nostalgique, Fang ramassa le petit robot entre ses mains. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'il était toujours opérationnel. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle lança la dernière vidéo qui avait été visionnée. Ses yeux s'élargirent au maximum. Éberlué, la noiraude se tourna vers son amie :

- Est-ce... Est-ce que tu as regardé ça ?

Lightning se leva subitement avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la maison. Sans jeter le moindre regard à la pulsienne, elle passa juste à côté sans la frôler.

- Lightning, cracha Fang en tentant de rattraper la jeune femme. Comment Bathandelus avait dit déjà ? Claire, c'est ça ?  
- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! gronda la blonde en se retournant subitement. Personne n'a le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Cette fille n'existe plus !  
- Tu daignes enfin me répondre !

L'ex-soldat se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Même si elle prônait le contraire, son ancienne personnalité semblait refaire surface. Claire, la jeune femme faible et pleine de sentiments, voulait revenir. Mais Lightning ne laissera pas cela se produire. Il en était hors de questions.

- Tsss ! pesta-t-elle en reprenant sa route.  
- Il faut qu'on parle, reprit Fang en voyant la blonde ouvrir la porte. Il va bien falloir que tu arrête de fuir, Claire. Tout comme tu as fuis cette après-midi.

Lightning s'arrêta au seuil de la porte. La pulsienne se surprit à retenir son souffle. L'ex-soldat allait-elle enfin la confronter ou alors continuer de nier l'évidence ?

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Allongée dans l'eau, les bras autour du cou de Fang, Lightning plongeait son regard dans celui de la pulsienne. Elle ne pouvait s'en détourner. C'était comme un besoin vital. Elle croyait mourir si, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle quittait ces yeux émeraudes. Le souffle chaud de la noiraude lui chatouillait les lèvres. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'ex-soldat avait du mal à respirer. Que devait-elle faire ? Même son instinct n'avait pas la réponse à cette question.  
Mais Lightning n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle vit le visage de Fang se rapprocher dangereusement du sien. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'en éloigner. Au contraire, elle voulait voir ce qui allait s'en suivre, même si elle le savait déjà. Les douces lèvres de la pulsienne se posèrent contre les siennes.  
La noiraude resta un instant immobile, n'osant aucun mouvement. Si Lightning voulait se retirer de ce baiser, c'était le moment où jamais. Fang ne cherchera pas à la pousser plus loin. Mais pourtant, la blonde ne bougea pas. Voilà qui allait compliquer la tâche de la manieuse de lance. Ni rejetée, ni réellement acceptée... Que devait-elle faire alors ? Au diable sa conscience, gronda intérieurement Fang. Elle avait envie de Lightning et pas que depuis qu'elle l'avait vu faire sa petite baignade nocturne. Non, elle avait rapidement été frappé par la beauté de la guerrière à la gunblade dès la première rencontre.  
Passant doucement la main derrière la tête de la blonde, la pulsienne pressa plus vigoureusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lightning émit un petit gémissement qui la rendit mal à l'aise. Mais Fang ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Sans plus attendre, elle se mit à titiller la chair de l'ex-soldat du bout de la langue. Surprise, Lightning entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche. La manieuse de lance profita de cette ouverture pour lancer son assaut. Sa langue rencontra rapidement celle de sa partenaire. Joueuse, elle alla charrier la petite timide.  
Lightning resserra son étreinte. Puis, sans crier gare, elle se retira subitement. Se reculant légèrement, elle s'éloigna de Fang et se releva, le visage honteux. Serrant son poing, elle dévisagea son amie :

- Ça t'amuse de faire ça ? Parce que je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Une fois, d'accord. Mais deux, c'est trop !  
- Attends, deux ? reprit Fang bouche-bée. Tu veux dire que tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passée après ton accident avec les alraunes ?

L'ex-soldat se mordit la langue d'avoir vendu la mèche. Jouer la carte de l'ignorance lui avait semblé être la meilleure chose à faire. Intérieurement et secrètement, elle aurait aussi voulu savoir si Fang allait un jour lui avouer les événements. Et par la même occasion, lui dire ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là aussi !  
Lightning sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers l'un des chocobos. Ce dernier ne se méfia pas d'elle et la laissa monter sur son dos sans la moindre protestation. Fang se leva lentement, n'ayant toujours pas saisi la situation. Elle attendait des réponses qui ne semblaient pas vouloir venir.

- On y va, ordonna Lightning en jetant un bref regard à son amie. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

La blonde fit démarrer son destrier. La pulsienne n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se précipiter vers un autre chocobo et partir rattraper l'inaccessible femme.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Si cela vous a plu, je me dépêcherai pour le prochain chapitre qui sera certainement le dernier ^^**


	7. Chapitre VI

**/!\ Attention, spoil! /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant. La main sur la poignée de la porte, Lightning sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. N'osant pas tourner le regard, la jeune femme ne savait que faire. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une partie d'elle lui hurlait de fuir, tandis que l'autre, plus orgueilleuse, lui intimait de faire face à celle qui la traitait de lâche. Claire sentit à nouveau les larmes la guetter. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe...

- Écoute-moi... supplia doucement Fang qui ne bougea pas de sa position, de peur d'envenimer encore plus la situation. Je t'en prie...

La voix de la pulsienne fit légèrement sursauter Lightning qui s'était accoutumée au silence. Relâchant lentement la poignée, elle déposa doucement son front contre la porte. Le métal froid semblait l'apaiser un tant soit peu. Fermant les yeux, l'ex-soldat priait pour reculer le temps. Pour que rien de tout ceci ne se produise. Ainsi, Fang ne briserait pas ses barrières sentimentales. Elle ne se retrouverait pas non plus dans cette pénible situation. Elle n'aurait pas non plus le cœur brisé. Le cœur brisé...  
Claire porta sa main contre sa poitrine. Elle avait mal là. Connaissant les champs de bataille depuis plusieurs années, jamais aucune blessure ne lui avait semblé aussi douloureuse que ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Lightning venait de comprendre... Malgré tous ses efforts pour nier l'évidence, elle avait bel et bien des sentiments pour Fang. Cette personne qu'elle trouvait odieuse par toutes ses taquineries. Cette personne dont elle ne pouvait supporter l'arrogance. Cette personne qui la regardait si souvent avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Seigneur, elle l'aimait...  
Cette révélation rendit la situation encore plus cruelle. Maintenant que Lightning savait ce qui se produisait au plus profond de son être, elle ne pouvait que subir son malheur. Fang aimait Vanille. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ces deux-là étaient inséparables. Elles étaient complices et faisaient parfaitement la paire. Il suffisait de les regarder sur la vidéo. Les deux pulsiennes étaient heureuses et s'aimaient.

- Je... Je devrais partir, articula difficilement la maîtresse d'Odin qui, malgré ses paroles, ne bougea pas de sa position.

Derrière elle, Lightning pouvait entendre des pas se rapprocher. Que devait-elle faire ? Refermant les paupières, la blonde inspira profondément. Elle allait laisser les choses passer hors de son contrôle. Fuir ne servirait plus à rien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rester là et regarder ce qui allait s'en suivre. Après tout, elle ne pouvait se sentir plus mal.

- C'est vrai, j'aimais Vanille, débuta Fang d'une voix peu assurée. Et je l'aime toujours...

Claire se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle avait parlé trop vite. Son cœur se serra durement. L'ex-soldat avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Elle se sentait meurtrie. Se répétant sans cesse qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote, Lightning tentait d'oublier qu'elle était dans cette pièce.

* * *

S'étant accoutumée à la pénombre, Fang n'eut aucun mal à identifier son interlocutrice dans le noir. Après son annonce, elle crut remarquer que les épaules de Lightning s'étaient légèrement tendues. La noiraude n'avait qu'une seule envie : se jeter sur son amie et la serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle se retint de toutes ses forces. La pulsienne ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer la maîtresse d'Odin:

- Je l'aime toujours, redit Fang qui avait du mal à parler, cherchant ses mots sans cesse dans sa tête. Mais comme une sœur désormais !

Aucune réponse, aucune réaction... La pulsienne donnerait n'importe quoi pour que Lightning réagisse. Elle était prête à détruire toute la pièce rien que pour avoir une once de réaction. Qu'elle hurle, qu'elle pleure, qu'elle frappe... Mais au moins, qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour dévoiler un tant soit peu ce qu'elle ressentait, bon sang ! La noiraude ne savait comment réagir. Difficile d'interpréter la situation quand on se trouvait face à un mur !  
Passant sa main dans les cheveux, Fang commençait à perdre patience. Sa respiration se fit plus dure, plus brutale. Sa frustration était en train de muter en colère. Non, en rage. Serrant les poings jusqu'au sang, la pulsienne crispa sa mâchoire qui finit par devenir douloureuse.

- Bon sang, Lightning, dis quelque chose ! hurla-t-elle, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Frappe-moi si cela peut te faire plaisir ! Mais par pitié, fais quelque chose... Regarde-moi au moins !

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de la blonde. Sentant le sang lui monter à la tête, Fang attrapa un vieux siège en bois qu'elle envoya valser contre le mur. Le meuble se brisa en morceau dans un fracas étourdissant. Puis, d'un pas lourd, la noiraude s'approcha de celle qui lui tournait le dos. Elle plaqua violemment ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Lightning, la paume contre le métal glacial. Le corps de la pulsienne ne touchait pas celui de la blonde. Sa respiration devint rugueuse et douloureuse dans sa gorge sèche. Baissant la tête comme épuisée, Fang marmonna :

- Lightning... Bon sang... Claire, je t'aime !

Fang avait envie de pleurer. Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des lustres. Elle ne comptait même plus les années où elle s'était laissée aller en sanglot. Mais pour la maîtresse d'Odin, elle était prête à tout offrir. Relevant lentement la tête, la pulsienne fut surprise de croiser le regard azur.  
Lightning s'était retournée sans même qu'elle ne s'en rend compte. Ne disant toujours aucun mot, elle se contentait simplement de fixer la noiraude en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Fang aimait quand elle le faisait... Son air renfrogné l'avait toujours amusé. Mais la manieuse de lance revint sur terre lorsqu'elle vit une minuscule gouttelette couler sur la joue de Claire, brillant à la lumière de la lune.

- Non, non, non, répéta la pulsienne en posant son front contre celui de son amie. Je ne veux plus jamais voir aucune larme sur ton beau visage. Sauf si c'est des larmes de bonheur...

Posant sa main sous la mâchoire de Claire, Fang essuya les larmes de son pouce avec délicatesse. Comme si le moindre geste brusque pouvait briser l'ex-soldat en mille morceaux. Puis, elle passa sa seconde main derrière la nuque de la blonde. Les yeux toujours plongés dans le regard bleu, la manieuse de lance resta figer un instant.

* * *

Lightning essayait de rassembler les choses dans son esprit. Fang venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait bien entendu, non ? Son cœur bondissait hâtivement, mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut en aucun cas douloureux. Au contraire, c'était... bon.  
Le visage dans la main de la noiraude, l'ex-soldat ne quittait pas les deux prunelles émeraudes. Elle pouvait y lire le désir, la passion dans ce regard. La pulsienne avait envi de l'embrasser. Et, oh Seigneur, Claire aussi désirait le faire. Mais... Et si Fang lui mentait ? A cette pensée, les idées se bousculèrent à nouveau dans la tête de la blonde. A ce rythme, elle allait être bien partie pour une terrible migraine.  
Son ancienne ''elle'' lui intimait de se jeter à l'eau, de tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais Lightning ne voulait en aucun cas prendre de risque. A trop s'attacher aux autres, cela finissait toujours par nous détruire. L'ex-soldat le savait que trop bien depuis la mort de ses parents qu'elle aimait tant. Intérieurement, une dangereuse bataille rageait dans l'esprit de la maîtresse d'Odin. Lightning et Claire s'affrontait pour la dominance, la victoire assurerait la survie de cette dernière.

- Je t'aime... reprit faiblement Fang qui, sans s'en rendre compte, avait mis un point final à la bataille intérieure de Lightning.

Comme redécouvrant à nouveau comment on respirait, la blonde prit une grande inspiration. Puis, la seconde qui suivit, elle empoigna fiévreusement les habits de la pulsienne avant de l'attirer contre elle. Dans le mouvement, Claire avait prit possession des lèvres qu'elle désirait tant, contre les siennes. Le contact fut rude au premier abord, mais devint rapidement avide, désireux.  
Ne perdant pas le nord, Fang pressa sur la nuque de la blonde, poussant encore plus sa bouche contre celle de sa partenaire. Et contre toute attente, l'ex-soldat força l'entrer de ses lèvres avec sa langue. La noiraude ne put retenir un grognement satisfait avant de suivre la danse. Plaquant le dos de Lightning contre le métal froid, les mains de la pulsienne entreprirent leur exploration. Elles se faufilèrent avidement sous la veste, puis le pull de l'ex-soldat qui ne les empêchèrent pas.  
Découvrant pour la toute première fois la chair de la blonde, Fang savoura tendrement cette douce sensation sous ses doigts. Brisant à contre cœur le baiser, la pulsienne reprit son souffle. Mais à peine avait-elle pris une minuscule bouffée d'air qu'elle chercha de nouveau le contact des lèvres de Lightning.  
Après quelques minutes, Claire se débattit légèrement et grogna doucement :

- La porte est froide, tu sais...

Fang émit un petit rire compréhensif. Elle passa ses mains autour de la taille de sa partenaire et la souleva sans la moindre difficulté. Instinctivement, Lightning enroula ses bras autour du cou de la noiraude et ses jambes autour des hanches. Ses lèvres se déposèrent à nouveau contre cette de la pulsienne, comme un besoin aussi vital que de respirer.

Après avoir traversé la maison dans la même position, Fang porta Lightning jusqu'à sa chambre. Et ce, sans jamais rompre leurs baisers qui semblaient toujours réclamer plus. Arrivée au pied du lit, la noiraude trébucha et toutes deux s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Lit qui – étant en très sale état – s'écroula sous le poids des deux femmes. Un torrent de poussière s'envola sous la terrible vibration.  
Fang éternua à plusieurs reprises après une bouffée d'air accidentel. Quand à Claire, elle éclata de rire en se redressant légèrement au-dessus de son amie. La situation était tellement risible. Et d'une certaine manière, la blonde se sentait heureuse. Elle l'était, non ?

- J'aime quand tu ris, confessa la pulsienne qui déposa plusieurs petits baisers dans le cou de Lightning. Souris pour moi, Claire.

La blonde se mordit les lèvres. Chaque baiser était comme un choc électrique qui descendait directement vers son bassin. La respiration saccadée, l'ex-soldat ferma les yeux afin de pouvoir se focaliser sur ces sensations nouvelles.  
Lentement, les mains de Fang tenta de débarrasser sa partenaire de son manteau blanc. Elle passa ses doigts sur les crochets en forme de ceinture. Sans succès, la noiraude grogna :

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est un manteau de chasteté ou quoi ?  
- Est-ce que je te demande comment s'enlève ta tunique ? rétorqua Lightning avec un petit sourire moqueur. Parce que je me demande vraiment comment il faut s'y prendre à chaque fois que je te vois.  
- Combien de fois l'idée de me déshabiller t'a-t-il traversé l'esprit ?

Honteuse, la blonde rougit furieusement. Afin de le dissimuler, elle plaqua son visage contre le cou de la pulsienne. Cette dernière éclata de rire face au comportement si prévisible de son amie. Agacée, Claire se redressa légèrement et mordilla l'oreille de Fang. Ce qui résultat par un gémissement que l'ex-soldat savoura pieusement.

- Combien de fois as-tu voulu me voir nue ? reprit Lightning qui se sentit subitement stupide d'avoir répliquer ainsi.  
- A ce propos... gémit Fang avec hésitation.

Lightning n'en revenait pas de la révélation de la pulsienne. Non seulement la noiraude l'avait vu nue sans qu'elle ne le sache, mais en plus, elle l'avait épiée durant sa baignade. Fang grimaça légèrement, attendant que le châtiment soit annoncé. La blonde fixa un instant la coupable d'un visage de marbre.

- C'était un accident, je te le jure, ajouta la pulsienne en priant pour sa rédemption.  
- Et je suis censée te croire ? rétorqua Claire qui ne dissimula pas le choc dans sa voix.  
- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, si tu me pardonnes !

Un petit sourire peu rassurant se dessina sur les lèvres de la maîtresse d'Odin. A ce moment-là, Fang sentit qu'elle allait peut-être regretter sa promesse trop hâtive.

- Il va falloir te mettre à nue de manière non-accidentelle dans ce cas, reprit Lightning qui entama la difficile tâche de défaire la tunique de la pulsienne.

* * *

La lune était à son zénith. Ses rayons blancs traversaient la fenêtre, illuminant la chambre de Fang. Couchées l'une dans les bras de l'autre, dans de vieux draps, les deux femmes s'observèrent en silence. Nues sous le petit tissu, elles se réchauffaient mutuellement.  
Lightning fit glisser son index sur l'épaule dénudée de la pulsienne, dessinant ses magnifiques courbes. Quant à Fang, elle savourait ce doux contact qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Inconsciemment, un sourire béa se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- C'est quoi cette air d'imbécile heureux ? se moqua Claire en se redressant légèrement, serrant fortement le drap contre sa poitrine afin de cacher sa nudité.

Intérieurement, Fang rit de la pudeur de son amante. Après tout, elles venaient de faire l'amour et avaient découvert mutuellement le corps de l'autre. Rien qu'à cette pensée, la noiraude sentit l'excitation revenir au triple galop.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de montrer que je suis heureuse ? répondit la pulsienne avec un sourire moqueur. Ça n'a tué personne que je sache.

Lightning fit une petite tape à son amie qui rit joyeusement. Ce qui énerva encore plus l'ex-soldat qui s'acharna encore plus sur sa victime. Afin de se défendre, Fang attrapa les poignets de la blonde avant de la renverser afin de se retrouver au-dessus.

- Un baiser et je te lâche, marchanda-t-elle gaiement.  
- Et si je choisissais simplement de voir pendant combien d'heures tu peux tenir dans cette position ? répliqua la blonde d'un air faussement sérieux.  
- Bah...

La pulsienne lâcha ses bras, ce qui eut comme conséquence que son corps s'écroule brutalement sur celui de Lightning. Le souffle coupé, l'ex-soldat grogna furieusement. Fang alla rapidement calmer la furie en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

- Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, redémarra joyeusement la noiraude. C'est à mon tour de poser les questions.

Se débattant afin de se dégager, Claire grommela dans sa barbe lorsqu'elle réussi à se faufiler hors du poids de son amie. Elle se promit de prendre très prochainement sa revanche. Mais lorsqu'elle vit que Fang la dévorait amoureusement du regard, elle eut presque des remords d'avoir penser à des représailles. Elle avait bien dit ''presque''.  
Fang se tourna sur le ventre, le visage proche de son amante. Avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle battait joyeusement des pieds avant de demander :

- Raconte-moi une anecdote de ton passé. Après tout, tu as regardé les vidéos qu'avait enregistré Bhakti.  
- Que veux-tu que je te raconte ? rétorqua Lightning, un peu mal à l'aise.  
- Je ne sais pas, moi. N'importe quoi ! Je veux juste mieux te connaître...

La blonde fixa son interlocutrice un instant. Elle vit dans les yeux de la pulsienne que cette dernière était sincère. Se frottant le crâne, Claire chercha dans ses souvenirs. Cette tâche fut plus ardue que prévu, étant donné que Lightning avait voulu tout oublier de son passé depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle devait fouiller dans la partie interdite de sa mémoire.  
Voyant que la blonde avait du mal, Fang reprit :

- Quand tu étais petite, qu'est-ce que tu aimais faire ? Que comptais-tu faire de ton futur ?  
- Et bien... hésita l'ex-soldat. J'adorais passer mes journées à faire des pâtisseries avec ma mère. Je pense que d'une certaine manière, j'aurais plutôt envisagé mon avenir dans ce domaine.  
- Sérieusement ? Lightning, la guerrière sans peur, se tenant bien tranquillement devant ses fourneaux ?  
- Ne te moque pas de moi, j'étais qu'une gamine ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais devenir, hein ?

Fang réfléchis un instant avant de sourire à pleine dent.

- Je voulais être pirate ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.  
- Voyez-vous ça ? rétorqua Claire en haussant les sourcils. Et te voilà finalement dans l'autre camp pour sauver le monde.  
- Comme quoi, on ne choisit pas toujours, chérie... Mmmh... Pâtissière, hein ?  
- Fang !

La blonde se tourna à son tour sur le ventre avant d'envoyer un coup d'épaule à sa voisine. La pulsienne se mit à rire. Cette fois-ci, Lightning bondit contre son adversaire. La manieuse de lance hurla comme si sa vie était en danger. Roulant sur le côté, elle se retrouva hors du matelas. Satisfaite, Claire s'enroula dans les draps avant d'annoncer :

- Tu dormiras là pour la peine.  
- C'est trop cruelle, bouda Fang qui se leva, entièrement nue. Je vais mourir de froid.

Lightning détourna les yeux de ce corps qu'elle trouvait sublime. Même si elle avait déjà déposé milles baisers sur cette chair matte, elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise à sa vue. Fang se rendit compte de ce petit détail, bien évidemment. Et elle se déplaça de manière à se retrouver de nouveau en face de la blonde. Cette dernière ferma les yeux.

- Oh, je suis toute nue ? fit Fang en faignant la surprise. Regarde-moi, Lightning !  
- Je dors.  
- Et tu parles en dormant...  
- Tout à fait.  
- Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends...

Sans crier gare, la pulsienne tira brutalement sur le drap. Entièrement découverte, Lightning se recroquevilla dans la position du fœtus. Lançant un regard assassin à Fang, la blonde commençait à avoir froid. Un air de défi se dessina sur le visage fière de la manieuse de lance. Elle posa la main qui tenait le drap, sur la hanche. Dans une posture aguichante, elle scruta la magnifique Vénus devant elle.

- Perverse, grommela Lightning qui cacha sa poitrine derrière ses mains.  
- Je ne fais que de rendre hommage à une œuvre d'art, expliqua fièrement Fang qui dévorait littéralement des yeux son amante.  
- Je connais ce regard...  
- Vraiment ?

Fang avança d'un pas chaloupé vers sa partenaire. S'accroupissant sur le matelas, elle rampa jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de la blonde. Doucement, elle ondula son corps contre l'autre. Se maintenant sur les coudes, Lightning regarda la noiraude avec stupéfaction.

- Tu es vraiment... insatiable ! grogna-t-elle avant que ses lèvres ne sa fassent dérober.

* * *

Ne voulant pas lever de soupçon, Lightning émit le souhait de retourner chez Vanille. Pour le moment, elle désirait garder leur liaison secrète. Le lendemain allait être une journée cruciale pour tous les membres du groupe. Il ne fallait en aucun cas perturber d'avantage le moral des troupes.  
Traversant hâtivement Oerba, les deux femmes arrivèrent devant la maison de la rousse. Alors qu'elle allait se faufiler discrètement par la porte d'entrée, cette dernière s'ouvrit subitement. Les deux retardataires sursautèrent légèrement lorsqu'elles découvrirent le visage souriant de Vanille.

- Encore en retard, commenta-t-elle en baissant légèrement le ton. Tout le monde dort déjà.

Fang acquiesça silencieusement et passa le pas de la porte. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de son amie d'enfance, celle-ci lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu. La noiraude lui rendit un grand sourire. Réponse qui expliqua toute la situation à Vanille en un fragment de seconde. Surprise, elle se tourna vers Lightning qui croisa son regard.

- Prend bien soin d'elle, chuchota la rouquine à l'ex-soldat. Et toute mes félicitations.

Claire ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi Vanille avait déclaré cela. Mais lorsque Fang lui attrapa la main afin de l'attirer vers l'intérieur de la maison, la blonde sut que la fillette savait tout. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, mal à l'aise, l'ex-soldat se contenta de suivre en silence la noiraude.  
Refermant la porte derrière elle, Vanille resta un instant immobile. Reposant sa tête et son épaule contre le bois, elle fronça légèrement des sourcils. Serrant les poings, elle se laissa engouffrer par le silence des ténèbres.

Le grand jour était arrivé. Alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever depuis quelques heures, le petit groupe d'amis était déjà levé. Prenant un copieux petit-déjeuner qui pourrait bien être le dernier, ils s'apprêtèrent à reprendre leur route.  
Une fois devant le vaisseau qui devait les ramener à Cocoon, Hope se sentit soudainement très nerveux. Lightning posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et déclara :

- Tout va bien se passer.  
- Je l'espère, soupira Hope avec un faible sourire. Après tout le chemin qu'on a fait, ça serait bête d'échouer maintenant.

La blonde acquiesça simplement. Lorsque soudain, Snow entoura les épaules des deux protagonistes de ses gros bras. Avec un rire qu'il se devait être sincère, il ajouta :

- Pas de panique, votre héros est là pour vous protéger.  
- Ne vole pas la vedette à tout le monde non plus, ricana Sahz en frottant sa barde. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est une équipe.

Profitant que l'attention de Snow soit attirée par le vieil homme, Lightning en profita pour s'extirper de son étreinte. Le pauvre Hope n'eut pas cette chance. Frottant la tête du pauvre garçon, la blond le traina jusqu'au vaisseaux, suivit de près par Sahz et Vanille.  
Alors que Claire allait suivre le mouvement, une main s'entremêla dans la sienne. Collant son épaule contre celui de la blonde, Fang dissimula l'enlacement de leurs doigts. Avec un doux sourire, la noiraude se tourna vers son amante et lui susurra :

- Oui, tout va bien se passer.

Lightning ne répondit pas, sentant son cœur se serrer. Appréhendant la suite, l'ex-soldat s'avança d'un pas sûr vers sa destinée, accompagnée de la maîtresse de Bahamut. Aujourd'hui était le jour fatidique. Et Dieu seul sait ce qui allait en résulter.


	8. Epilogue

******/!\ Attention, spoil sur la fin du jeu! /!\**

* * *

**Épilogue**

Tout était fini... Cocoon était sauvé. Mais à quel prix ?

Lightning prit une grande bouffée d'air lorsque son corps se décristallisa. Comme se réveillant après un long sommeil paisible, la blonde parut un peu perdue. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur l'immense colonne de cristal qui soutenait Cocoon, tout revint à l'esprit de l'ex-soldat. Fang et Vanille s'étaient sacrifiées pour sauver tout le monde.  
Soudain, les cris de joie de Hope la tira de ses pensées. Ce dernier regardait sa main et riait joyeusement. Il n'avait plus sa marqua de l'Cie. Instinctivement, Lightning déposa sa main là où se trouvait la sienne. C'était fini... Le cauchemar était terminé. Levant son regard, la blonde vit deux silhouette au loin.  
C'était Dahj et Serah qui arrivait dans leur direction. La cadette Farron pointa joyeusement le groupe du doigt. Reconnaissant les arrivants, Sahz se jeta le premier sur son fils. Tandis que Snow serra sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, heureux et soulagé. Lightning sourit de voir que sa sœur était en vie. Se rapprochant du couple, Serah se décrocha de son homme afin de se tourner vers son aînée.

- Grande sœur, fit-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras de Claire.

Quel bonheur de sentir à nouveau Serah dans ses bras. De revoir enfin son magnifique sourire si innocent. Mais l'instant fut interrompu par Snow qui tira la jeune rescapée sous son aile. Fixant Lightning dans les yeux, le blond reprit :

- Tu n'as plus le droit d'être contre notre mariage, désormais.

Claire émit en grognement et croisa les bras. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Snow pour redevenir agaçant.  
Alors que tout le monde riait. Lightning tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers la colonne de cristal, là où se trouvaient les deux pulsiennes. Mais intérieurement, la blonde gardait espoir qu'un jour, elles seront sauvées. Après tout, ils avaient tous eu une vision du futur. Celle où tout le monde riait ensemble. Cet avenir-là, Lightning voulait le trouver.  
Tournant le regard vers ses amis, Claire regarda Snow qui discutait avec Serah. Ce dernier avait su prouver qu'il était un homme d'honneur. Avec lui, sa sœur était en sécurité et sera certainement heureuse. Oui, ces deux-là avaient un avenir à bâtir ensemble. Sahz, quant à lui, allait pouvoir passer tout son temps avec son fils. Et Hope devait retrouver son père afin de retisser des liens avec lui.  
Claire comprit immédiatement qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir partir en quête d'un moyen pour sauver les pulsiennes. Elle était la seule libre de ses mouvements.

- Fang... souffla doucement l'ex-soldat qui décida de rejoindre le groupe.

Sentant son cœur meurtri, Lightning se mordit les lèvres. Même si la noiraude connaissait ses sentiments, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le lui dire en face. A leur prochaine rencontre, elle le fera. Parce que oui, elle croyait à une prochaine rencontre. Du moins, elle s'y accrochait pour le pas sombrer dans la dépression.  
Soudain, l'atmosphère devint étrange. Un mauvais présentement frappa la jeune femme de plein fouet. Se retournant, Lightning découvrit une étrange brume noire se rapprochant de manière menaçante vers elle. Reposant son regard sur ses camarades, elle découvrit que ces derniers ne semblaient rien remarquer. Elle aurait voulu les appeler, mais le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.  
Courant rapidement afin de fuir le vide, Claire fut rattrapée par le gouffre. Elle se rattrapa in extremis sur le rebord de la roche. Mais cette étrange brume l'attirait vers les ténèbres. La roche se brisa, provoquant la chute de Lightning qui lâcha un cri déchirant. Puis, ce fut le néant.

* * *

**A suivre dans FFXIII-2 ;)**

**Et voilà pour cette fiction qui se termine ici. Merci de l'avoir lu. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'à la dernière ligne :)**


End file.
